


If there is hope.

by easnuppa



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: Thranduil is the crown prince of Mirkwood, he strives to become the son and prince his father, King Oropher always wanted and expected, but his fathers demand is harsh and have devious ways to teach his son to harden his, in the kings opinion, softened heart. Two guards makes the young princeˋs life alittle more barable, his best friend Fenris and the fair and beautiful elleth named Keya.I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as i did writing it.I only own my own ocˋs.Kudos and comments are apretiated.Thank you for stoping by to read :)





	1. promotion

The counsil where gathered, there where the elders from the court, the captain of the guards, the first healer, the king him self, Oropher and his son, the young and only son, crown prince Thranduil. All where seated around the kings large desk in the kings private study. It was not often that the king held the counsil meetings in his own private study, but this time he had his reason. He walked over to the large windows, overlooking the training arena. "The patroles are back, your majesty" the captain, Daeron, informed. The king tilted his blond head slightly as his ice blue orbes caught something of interest down at the ground , "any losses?" the prince asked the captain, when his father remained quiet, "we lost one, your highness, we need to replace him as soon as possible. They are set to escort the merchants back to Dale in a days time". Thranduil watched his father, where he stood by the windows with his arms folded on his back, where he to speak now or to hold his tongue, his father was a very temprementfull king, and it was not easy to read him, since he always had a serious expression. "Do you have a replacement in mind, captain?" the king finally said, "there are many suited subjects, your majesty" the captain answered, the king turned to his desk and gracefully sat down. His cold stare landed on his son, "any suggestions Thranduil?, you have been overseeing the training of the reqruits". His son took his time, and this was really wearing on his patience, he had tried to toughen his son up, tried to be the proper leader Mirkwood needed, but his son was still as soft and gentle hearted as the day he was born. The only thing about his son he really could not complain about was the ellons fighting skills, how he moved and swung his two swards where magnificent. Thranduil met his eyes, the ellons eyes where the same color as his own, his looks in general where very much alike his own, "Keya would be a good replacement" his son finally said, he heard the hint of excitement in his sons voice, that he reckon his son was trying to hide. "The archer?" Oropher asked his son, cocking his brow and tilting his head, he was curious as to what explenation his son would serve him, since he doubted the ellon had the guts to be honest of his choice. He saw how his son inhaled sharply, almost like he was going into battle "Keya have bee training hard with swards, i have studied her moves and she handles her self remarkable good, she is a very quick and eager learner", Oropher choked a scoft, he had no doubt at all that his son had been studying the young elleth, but he doubted his focus had been on her sward techniques. His gaze whent over to his captain "Daeron, your thoughts?", the captain looked conflickted for a secound, "it is true what the prince says, Keya have gotten far on very short time. She is fierce and strong for such a small frame, my only consearn is her youthfull mind and lack of battle experiance." Oropher took his captains word under consideration, his eyes whent back to his son, the ellon was sitting staring down on his hands that where tightly folded in his lap, Oropher squinted his eyes slightly, his son could not hide his true feelings from him, he saw right through him, he knew his son felt something for this young elleth, he had noticed the longing stares Thranduil had sent her on the training grounds, he had also watched him in the ballroom, but Thranduil hardly paid any attention to the beautifull elleths of the court. "Go inform Keya that she is to report for guard duty tomorrow at first light, she will join the group to Dale. This is not a perminent position, but a mare trail to test her abililties, how long the trail will last i will deside later"

Thranduil was itching to see Keyas reaction to the news, he knew how hard she had been training, his closest friend Fenris had given him raports about her progress, when he had heard what he wanted, he had started comming to watch her training with Fenris, he knew his friend was close to the elleth too, as he watched the two sparr he could jump in at enytime and give Keya the right guidence and direction. Advices Keya seemed to follow to the tooth. He knew how much it would mean to her to become one of the kings guard, he could barely restrain his restlessness, waiting for his father to dismiss him. His eyes met his father cold stare yet again, he swallowd hard, he knew that stare, his father was not happy about something, but he could not for the bare of his life think of what he might have done now to anger his father. "I dont know how i feel about your choice of replacement, Thranduil" there it was, yet again he had disapointed his father. His father, the great and mighty King Oropher of MIrkwood, a fierce warrior and looked up at from his subjects as well as his fellow rulers in other elven realms. It didnt matter how hard he tried, he was never able to satesfie him or make him proud of his deeds, his father had never called him his son, it was always the prince while talking with others or he used his name. From an early age he had known he was a hugh disapointment to his father. He knew he should have accepted the fact that his father would never, no matter what be pleased with him, but yet he continued to stride for his praise that would never come, hungry for some positive attention from his stone cold father. "I wonder what kind of motives you would have to suggest such a young and unexperienced elleth?" Thranduil searched his fathers eyes, did his father knowwhat he was trying so hard to hide. The one thing he had been trying to supress for almost a hundred years, ever since his father had ordered him to to train all the new reqruits in sward fighting. "Im not sure if i know what you mean, ada?" he said carefully "my only motive is to help Keya reach her goals. Her highest wish is to become a guard, and she is skilled. I would not have recomended her if i thought she was not ready to take on the task. His father brushed him off like he usually did. Thranduil sighed invardly, never would he treat his own elflings with such coldness, if he ever got married and had them. His father looked displeased " we will see how well she can handle herself with time" Thranduil nodded and got up from the chair, eager to escape his fathers cold hawklike stare. His fathers demanding dark voice stoped him in his track "I would apretiate if you started dressing more apropriate for an ellon in your position, Thranduil, you now look nothing more then a simple pesant!" He looked down his gray tunic and his simple dark leggings, his boots where of soft leather. Yet again it was pointed out to him that he simply wherent worthy of the gift his father had given him when he was born, to be prince and future king of Mirkwood. "Yes ada" he simply answered and walked out of the kings private study. 

Keya and her close friend Fenris had been training for houers, she rubbed her sholder slightly, she loved to train with Fenris, he had reached the rank as a guard about a hundred years prior, and he shared everything he knew with her, he was even close with the best sward wielding elf in Mirkwood, the prince himself, and Fenris had talked the prince into watching their sparring and give her tips on how to fight better, she was about to take position when the captain of the guard cleared his throat behind them, demanding their attention. They both turned and bowed their head in a greeting for the higher rank elf, the captain nodded back. The captain had a serious expression and Keya felt slightly nervous. Everyone knew how much she wanted to be a guard, she was always at the barracks, or the stables, she had even chipped in and cleaned their uniforms, anything to be close to the guards, the captain had after a while, right after Fenris had been accepted into the guards, he had taken the young elleth out to see what she was good for, and she was an excelent archer, he had talked with the king and given her a place among the kings archers. But this was simply not enough for Keya, she needed to be a guard. Not only becouse it was a noble thing, but also becouse of her secret. Fenris had slowly put two and two toghether, it had been painfully obvious after the prince had started to direct her training and Fenris used every opertunity he had to tease her about the crush she had on the prince. Keya offcourse tried to seem unaffected, of all the ellons in Mirkwood she had to reach for the highest star, the one that would forever be out of reach to her. It was such an embarracement, plane Keya falling for prince Thranduil, with hair so shiny that it looked like it was bathed in pure starlight each morning, his eyes so sparkly and blue, his tall and lean frame, so strong. Keya was so lost, what did she have to offer him. She was only a simple pesant. The prince could pick and choose from all the beautiful elleths of the court, golden haired, auborn, raven colored beauties, dressed in their finest gowns each night, and then there was her, colorless with her pale blond, almost white hair, her dull gray eyes, fair skin that heated up and caused her all sorts of embarrasment. "His majesty have been informed of your great progress in your training Keya, and wishes to put you on a trail to test if you are suited for a position as one of the kings guards. Congratulations, you will be assigned to follow the group of merchants back to Dale to morrow, report for duty at first light". Keya could hardly supress her squeel of excitement, the captain nodded and left the training area. She turned and threw her self around Fenris neck and hugged him tightly, when she had both her feet placed back on the dusty ground, Fenris nudged her sholder with a hugh grin "see i told you the king would notice your dedication. Congratz, you really deserve this Keya!". Keya felt out of breath "i can not belive this is happening! Finally! And to think i can be able to join the party to Dale tomorrow, i have never even been outside of Mirkwoods boarders" Fenris laughed "somehow i doubt it is the scenery that will catch your attention. You know the prince is comming too" Keya glared at him, she felt her cheeks heat up and she yet again cursed her fair complection for giving away her inner feelings. "Watch it Fenris or ill tell the kitchen vench that you have been moaning her name in your sleep!" She saw how Fenris smile faltered a bit and was about to rubb his crush further into his face, when he heard that dark velvet soft voice behind her, "I hear congratulations are in order Keya!" a shiver whent down her back as she turned and stared right into the princes smiley face. Her knees whent weak and she had to really pull herself together enough that she could show him the right respect and greet him. Both Fenris and Keya bowed their heads low and placed their hand over their heart, "thank you, your highness" she mumbled quietly, had the prince heard her and Fenris teasing eachother, did he now know how pathetic she was and how she was crushing on him. Oh eru the prince surly would have a field day with this revelation at court. She pictured how him and the beauties would sit and laugh at her for houers. Fenris felt his friends inner panick and the silence. 

Oropher knew his son where gonna run straight into the training arena, he watched from his windows as Thranduil stepped into the arena, the two, one was a guard he knew well, Fenris, a close friend of his son and a very skilled fighter and the other the young elleth Keya, yet not aware of his sons prresence. He watched as the the young elleth hugged Fenris and they playfully nudged eachother, their demenor changed as soon as Thranduil stepped up to them. He saw how the fair elleth got a suitingly tint of a blush across her cheeks as she bowed before his son. Could it be that the young elleth returned his sons feelings or was it only the effect being around royalty, that made her blush. She was radiating innocense so it was hard to tell. To think that the young elleth would be ignorant enough to lose her heart to one of royal blood was almost amusing to him, as long as she was aware that a union between a simple guard and his son was unacceptable he would be fine to watch her little awkward flirtatious dance around his son. Thranduils feelings on the other hand did not amuse him, he had expected more from his son then to fall for such a simple being. Luckely he had already arranged a contract to be made with one of his alliances, it would benefit both elven realms if a union was made. The bethrotal would be announced at the upcomming starlight feast next march, he had yet to share the good news with his son.He had decided to wait, even if Thranduil was harboring warm feelings for the young Keya, he knew his son would never act on them, he was to insecure about him self and his position. He had seen how he dismissed every elleth throwing themself at his feet. Thranduil might look like Oropher but that was where the likenes ended. He stood there deep in his own thoughts, watching the traininggrounds, Fenris had left the arena and now there was only an awkward Thranduil and Keya left. She swung her sward back and forth infront of herself, clearly not sure of how she should present herself to the prince. A devious thought plopped into his head. Maybe he should give the two alittle nudge, make them think that a union was in reach, only to declair Thranduils bethrotal, maybe he should invite the elleth here, force Thranduil to spend time with his bride to be infront of Keya. He knew it would probably break the poor pesant, but it would sertainly harden Thranduils heart, something he had been trying to do since the ellon was an elfling. Oropher turned towards his desk with a sly smile on his lips.

Thranduil sat on his horse, his eyes where glued to the elleth riding infront of him, his eyes followed her hips sway from side to side from the movement of her horse, he felt his leggings tightened uncomfortably, he closed his eyes for a second and sternly told himself to get a grip on him self, he had thought that the quick releas he had while taken a bath last night would be enough, but staring at her round curvy body moving in one with the horse between her tighs made it painfully clear that nothing would be enough to dull the aching in his loins. He didnt even realize who was riding next to him until Fenris leaned over "how did you convince the king to promote Keya to guard duty? did you promise him that you where gonna change the corse of the moon and the sun, and make day, night and night into day? " he heard a slight snigger from his friend. He had aired out his frustration to his friend, Fenris many times, and Fenris where the only one he alowd to make a jokes on behalf of his bad relationship with his father. Thranduil met Fenris, humorfilled brown orbs " actually he accepted it rather quickly, it probably helped that the captain backed up my statement that she is a good swardsman" Fenris whistled and looked shocked " one would think it would have demanded alot more effort from your side, i was actually thinking you would have to sell your soul and promise to get married within the year, to make something like this happen" Thranduils head snapped up and he stared at his friend with open mouth " get married?" he almost studdered "thats ridiculous, and who would i threaten ada to marry?" Fenris had a amused smirk " well you could have told him that either he promoted her for guard duty or you would run off with her and marry her" Thrnaduil felt short of breath, but managed to get a grip and scoffed out a short laugh "yeah imagine how he would have reacted to that, his only son running off with a guard, soiling his pressous sinderian bloodline with a lowly sylven elf. He would demand both our head on poles for a threat like that" he said and felt a heavy lump forming in his abdomen, his friend hummed in agreement "i must admit Thran, i wouldnt change for your position in a million lives" Thranduil sighed, envying his friend his freedom. "Speaking of young elleths, i must admit i overheard Keya tease you yesterday, so you have a good eye to one of the kitchen venches my friend?" Thranduil said with a grin, trying to diverse his friends thoughts over to something more light, he saw his friends cheeks heat up and a new spark where gliztening in his brown eyes " you caught that huh? yeah i must admit she is something special. First time i saw her my mind whent blanc and not a single coherant thought could be formed in my mind", Thranduil could relate to that feeling all to well, he nodded, something his friend noticed "have you ever felt like that?" Fenris asked him, and before Thranduil could see the trap his friend had layed out for him, he walzt right into it "yeah" he answered and his friend raised his brows quisically "oh really?, and whom might the lucky elleth be?" Thranduil kind of lost in his own thoughts about Keya, snapped his head up "huh what? what elleth? " Fenris rolled his eyes, he had noticed that his friend had been acting strange for some time now, but no matter how much he poked and prodded, his friend was as silent and guarded as ever "the lucky elleth you have been mooning over, come on Thran, ive seen the unwed elleths of the court, tell me who it is?" Thranduil turned his focus up ahead and shruged "Thran, its me, your best friend, tell me, to be honest i cant really picture you with any of those elleths, they are always so prim and proper, and you....." Fenris took a breather and Thranduil looked back at his friend and with slight annoyance, remembering his fathers reprimand of his attaier the day prior " what about me?" he said challangly, he had always liked that fact that Fenris always spoke his mind, not many dared to speak their true mind to him, because he was the prince, but Fenris always did, " well you wear the same clothes as me, you spend more time on the training grounds rolling around in the dust or on the back of a horse, then in a banquet hall, dining and conversing. Im not really sure if you even knew how to dance. There is only a few things that signalize your position as the crown prince and that is your striking similarities with the king and that silver empendant crowning your head" Thranduil rolled his eyes "so tell me, who is she?" Thranduils eyes flickered, he had to think fast to awoid the question, Fenris was clever, and they had been friends since they where elflings, since Fenris was the son of Orophers former captain, Thranduil had been allowed to play with him. "tell me the name of the kitchen venche and maybe i could set up a meeting for you?" he tried and he saw his plan of devertion was succesfull, becouse his friend got a dreamy stare "Sheedra" his friend whispered and Thranduils smirk grew, he knew the elleth Fenris where speaking of, she was pure innocense, her hair brown with rays of gold, matching her unusual golden eyes. The elleth was always so soft spoken and quiet. She would most deffenetly be a good match for his best friend. "When we get back i will see to it that she gets a night off and i will set up a meeting out in the forrest for the two of you, a nice picnic would be a nice way to start your courtship" Fenrisˋs excitement was visable, his eyes was shining and he radiated happyness, Thranduil had to bite his cheek to not point out to his friend that he looked almost ridiculous. He saw from the crock of his eye that Keya was slowing her horse down and waiting for them to ride up along side of her "What is it that he are smiling about?", she leaned towards Thranduil nodding her head at Fenris "he looks like the sky just fell into his head and knocked him into a dreamstate" Thranduil got a vaft of the flowery smell of Keyas hair, he inhaled deeply, he wished that he could pull her closer and let his fingers run through those pale blond tresses. "A sertain kitchen venche is what happened to him" he met her gaze and his mouth whent dry, her eyes light as silver, sparkeling like diamonds, he could simply drown in them, his eyes traced her fair features, how could anyone be so beautiful, he saw her cheeks get a tint of pink and he frowned slightly, why where she blushing "oh eru" she breathed, and his eyes where glued to her plump pink lips as they formed the words, yet again his leggings where getting uncomfortably tight. He invardly slapped his own face "i promised him i would arrange a picnic for them in the woods when we return to the palace" he mumbled, suddenly not knowing what to say or how to act, he felt stupid and awkward, just like yesterday when Fenris had left the two of them alone at the training ground. "Thats really considerate of you, your highness, no wonder he is smiling from ear to ear, i am sure they will be bethrothed within the year" Thranduil smiled at Keyas enthusiasm "It will truely be a happy occasion in Mirkwood if it comes to that" he managed to gather his thoughts, he kicked him self again, why could he not consentrate around her, all he could think of is how soft her lips seemed and how she would taste if he kissed her.

Keya stared into the princes dreamy eyes, it was hard enough to consentrate on her task when he was on the training ground, then she atleast had a sward in her hands, but then he would lean in and wrap his arms around her, adjust her grip and she would feel his warmth and smell him, his scent was mindblowing, he always smelled of the forrest, and sunshine, like a summerday, but now when she was riding right next to him and she looked into his stunningly handsome face , she had no idea how to act or what to say. She was also not sertain if he had heard Fenris teasing her on the training grounds. She wrecked her brain to come up with a clever comment or a sentence or a grunt or atleast something, anything, he must think she was retarded for sitting there just smiling like a darn fool, she pinched her glowed hand a bit to snap out of her own head "uhm, may i ask you a question, your highness?" she suddenly said, Thranduil raised his impressive dark brows, how could an elf who where so fair, have such dark brows, she wondered, and the question almost slipped out of her lips, but she bit her tongue instead, in the nick of time, phew, dodged that embarracement, she thought, "Offcourse" he simply answered and she almost forgot what she was gonna ask, now that would sertainly have been embarracing, why where she having this tiering conversation with her self, GET OUT OF YOUR OWN HEAD; KEYA! she yelled at her self "you are on the counsil right?" what in all of arda, offcourse he was on the counsil, he was the friggan prince, retard alarm!!!! a smile tugged at the crock of his lip, oh eru how she wanted to lick those lips, or feel those perley whites nip at the skin on her neck, heat pooled down into her abdoman and her breath became shallow, oh sweet and holey arda, she wanted to moan his name. AWKWARD! "naturally, since my father is the king" he said, and she cringed "Riight, uhm, you are correct offcourse, what was i thinking. " stupid, stupid, stupid!!!! "i sertainly hope so, i think Mirkwood have a deathpenalty for someone imposing as royalty, when they are not" he chuckled and leaned closer to her, the leather stirrups of his saddle crackled under the weight he put on his foot closest to her "and i can tell you a secret, i kind of prefer to have my head still atatched to my neck" her eyes whent automatically from his lips, to his strong and firm jaw and down to his neck, how she wanted to sink her teeth in on that soft skin, she let out a laughter, it even sounded annoying in her own ears. Oh eru she just wanted to sink down into the soil and disapear. He was still smiling down at her, that was good atleast, but his eyes, his eyes looked like he was expecting something, what could he possibly expect from her? oh thats right, the question, oh eru, what was it that she wanted to ask him, she couldnt remember, she bit down on her lip hard, almost drawing blood "oh thats right!" she blurted out forgetting she was to hold her conversation with her self inside her head, he looked confused for a second "i was wondering who managed to convince his majesty, the king of upgrading me to guard? " she breathed out relived, she had managed to form a full sentence that actually made sence, oh shit she forgot to finish it. she could just facepalm herself "i want to know so i can thank him" she finished almost out of breath, had she forgotten how to breath, her cheeks heated up again, oh no, no no no, deffently a not good time, he would think she was sick, well probably sick in the head, she groaned. The prince looked at her again, oh no had that sound been audiable, she closed her lips tight and just smiled. "actually it was me who recomended you" he said and she could swear that her jaw literarly dropped and hit the ground beneath them "you, your highness?" he nodded and she frowned, she had deffently not expected to hear that, the captain, sure, she had been pestering him about a position at the guards for the last hundred years atleast, but never in a milenia would she have guessed the prince suggesting her to his father, "why, i mean thank you very much, your highness, you have no idea of how much this means to me, but why?" Thranduil laughed, oh holey middle earth, even his laughter was rich and gave her goosebumps "well incase you have forgotten, i have seen how hard you have been training on your techniques, how much progress you have made, you are just as good as any of these guards here, i would say you deserved a promotion " . Her blush grew deeper in color from his praise, all she wanted was to leap from her horse and hug him and squeeze him and oh offcourse kiss him until she was out of breath, "i could just hug you right now your highness" his lip tugged up into that adorably charming half smile again "i dont think now is a very good time to show off that amount of gratitude" oh eru, no, she had said that out loud, now she really wanted to die or disapear, whatever was quickest, he leaned closer to her once again and whispered "guards like to gossip, i doubt my father would see the sentiment in a puplic display like that" she stared stiffly onto the trail infront of them "Offcourse your highness, forgive me, i was not thinking" she pressed her heals into her horses flancs and pushed it up ahead again. This conversation had just been a total disaster!.


	2. Comming to Dale

Thranduil could hardly sleep, the day had been to peculiar, he had almost spilled the beans to Fenris, but luckely dodged in the last secound, then he have had a very weird but slightly adorable conversation with Keya, though it seemed she was debating more with her self then actually taking with him, she had blurted out that she really wanted to hug him though, just that fact alone would last him a millenia. He had been tempted to hug her too, his hands where itching to what it would feel like to hold her in his arms, feel her body mold against his, he shook his head, his body reacted just by the slight thought of her, how was he gonna survive all the way to Dale and back, being so close to her day and night. The group had stoped to rest through the night. He heard the human merchants where snoring audiably, probably becouse they had been indulging in the elven wine his father had sent with them, Thranduil liked to keep his head leveled, so he had only had one glass, before he had gone to bed, while the first group of elves where set to guard the camp. He tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position on his cot on the ground, but to no use. He was in desperate need of releiving himself, he got up and silently snuk out of camp.   
On his way back he spotted the same elleth that was constantly haunting his thoughts, she was sitting on a log, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wraped around them, her chin was carelessly resting on her knees. If his father had seen how his new positioned guard was holding her post he would have died from shock, he studied her for a secound, she seemed far far away in her own thought, to ocopied of what was going on inside her head to pay attantion to the outside world, he had to have some fun with that. He snuk around her so that he was comming up from behind, she still had not noticed him, he squatted down and grabed a small stick, he held it firmly in his hand as he leaped up and in two quick strides he had laid his hand over her mouth, and the stick pressing againgst her throat, forcing her up in a standing position, she struggled, he knew she was panicking and not thinking clearly, he leaned next to her ear "rule number 1: when you are on guard duty, you should pay attention" he whispered into her ear and at the same time filling his scenses with her heavenly sweet scent, he felt her soft curves against his more hard lean muscled body, she had recognized him, he felt how her body slowly relaxed against his grip and he slowly let go, his body aching to get the closenes back. She turned, her voice a bit shakey, she sounded out of breath "oh eru, your highness, you scared me", he lifted his hand up and laid his pointer gently under her chin and lifted her face up towards him, his thumb softly rubbed her cheek "are you alright?" he asked, not really noticing what he was doing, his thumb getting dangerously close to the crock of her lips. "yes" she whispered , her eyes locking with his, the moon reflecting in her silvery orbes, making them sparkle even more, his eyes whent to her plump soft pink lips, she pulled her bottom lips inbetween her teeth, just like she had done earlier, during their conversation, he couldnt help himself, his thumb pulled it free from her teeth, it was swollen, it almost looked like she had been thuroghly kissed, his thumb still lingered over her lip, the temptation was almost to great, he closed his eyes, drew a deep breath and stepped back, breaking the conection, his hand dropping to his side "im sorry if i scared you, but you should really be more alert, it was too easy to sneak up on you" , she bowed her head "im sorry my lord, i will not let it happen again", how he wished he could hear her use his name, how it would sound rolling over her tongue, he nodded " are you tired? i can take this watch and you can go get some sleep" he said, but she quickly shook her head, "oh no my lord, im really not tired" she quickly assured him, "you can go back to sleep, i wount let it happen again" He brushed her off, "i cant sleep, i might as well make my self usefull for once in my life and take watch with you" he waved her over to make room for him on the log, she looked a bit startled by his suggestion, but scooted over non the less, he slid down on the log next to her, they where sitting close, he could feel her heat radiating "you must not say things like that, your highness, that you might be usefull for once in your life, i cant think of one single thing you do that is not usefull" Thranduil was greatful the forrest was dark, so Keya did not see the blush that crept up his neck and tinted his cheeks, he was not used to praise like that. They sat in confortable silences, just enjoying echother precense secretly, listening to the sound of the forrest. Thranduil spotted small light glimps in the distance, he gently nudged her and pointed and Keya directed her gaze to where he was pointing, it was almost like she had never seen the mating rituals of fireflyes before, becouse she stared at it in wonder. He studied her profile, never had he been so close to her without being on the traininggrounds, he had to admit that the reason she was progressing so fast, was becouse he was pushing her to do better, more then he did with any of the other recruits, to show her a new swing, or how to more effectively block her opponents, how to advance on their weakneses, it was all an excuse for him to stand closer, breath in her sweet aroma and to touch her. Thranduil closed his eyes and wished he wasnt who he was, if only he was a mare footsoldier, he could have started courting her. His fingers brushed up and graced the silver circlet that adorned his head, this grounded him, reminded him who he was and his responsibility as a crown prince. One thing he was sertain of was when he became king, he would open up to free love, his subjects should be free to love and unite with who they themselfs saw fit. Maybe there where hope afterall, he could just wait until he was king, maybe she would wait for him aswell, this thought lifted his spirit "why are you smiling your highness?" he heard her soft voice, it fitted so well with the sounds of the forrest, almost like the wind made her soft spoken words into a song, he turned and stared down into her diamond pools "i was just thinking about the possibilities when im crowned king." she gave him a curious look, but he was not ready to share his inner thoughs with her yet, they had lots of time, they did not need to rush. 

She had just got her body out of the shock and in her own controll when she suddenly realized how close they where sitting, she felt his sholder and arm brush into her everytime he made a movement. She was going to go crazy if she could not get this stupid attraction to the prince under her control, but how was she going to do that, she had tried for so long, for so many years, at first, when her heart had started to race away everytime he was near she had thought she was sick, but elves dosent get sick she had told her self, but everytime he was near her body just colapsed into a puddle of heath, she had gone straight to a healer after training, demanding a potion or herbes or whatever to make her well again. The healer had just laughed and thought she was joking, called her too young and naive. When the healer saw how hurt she had gotten, that she seriously had no idea what was going on, the healer had sat her down and explained everything to her, wide eyed and blushing she had left the infermary. It was embarracing that she had to search out the kings healers to give her directions in the matter of her lovelife, healers who patched vounded soldiers up, who helped the Queen and ladys of the court to give birth, and here she had forced one of those healers to use her pressious time on her, to explain something as simple as the birds and the bees theory, a fact that should be passed down from mother to daughter, or father to son, but she was alone, her parants dying in the same battle as the late queen. There where probably lots of things she should know that she didnt, but she knew how to fight, or to work, she was a hard worker. Suddenly she felt the princeˋs hand clamp down on her arm, he pulled her so they where way to close "can you hear that?" he whispered in her ear, she looked into the dark, the only she heard was the ruffeling of leafes from the wind, she turned to him, her brows furrowed "its only the wind my lord" he swiftly pulled her up to her feet but was still standing so close, her side placed firmly against his strong body, she could feel how his muscles tensed "no, listen closely?" he continued, she really tried, to consentrate, but she had no clue what was going on, what was it out there that she could not spot that made the prince so rigid "come on" he said when he saw her quisically expression "dont make a sound" he pulled her silently through the forrest floor, both light on their feet, her pointed ears and keen hearing started to pick up on something, something she had never heard before, heavy steps on the ground, slight clinging of metals, a dark buzzing sound. The prince had stoped, her eyes searched the darknes infront of her, "what is it?" she said and griped for her sward, and mimicked the princeˋs movement, "it is dark speach, orcs, they are too close for comfort" the prince whispered and her body instantly froze, she knew this was a possibilitie when she had signed up to be a guard, she would eventually have to fight orcs, goblins, trolls and other evil creatures, the prince whistled lowly and she knew he signalized for the others on guard to be prepared for an attack. They continued to sneak through the forrest, The prince pushed her behind a boulder to seak cover and they peeked over the edge of it, there they could spot in a distance a small fire and five of the most filthy discusting looking creatures she had ever seen "is that an orc?" she whispered quietly and the prince nodded. "If they dont spot us and moves on, we will let them go, if they threaten the safty of the group we attack, just do what we have been practicing on the training ground" the prince whispered back and she nodded, staying compleatly still.  
She had no idea how long they had been just sitting there watching the fithy creatures, it was almost like she could smell them now, it smelled like death and rot, it made her stomach churn up and she had to breath through her open mouth not to embarrace her self and empty her stomach right before the princeˋs feet. The prince nudged her and she looked over at the bonfire, the orcs had started sniffing the air and started stirring "they have spotted something" the prince whispered "it might not be us, but be alert" she nodded, her sword was firmly placed in her hand, she was ready to fight. Everything happened so fast after that, first it was the thundering sound of heavy running feet, dead leafs on the ground ruffeling, twigs breaking, then the rotten smell grew stronger almost overpowering her senses, orders where shouted in a language she had never heard. She heard the familular sound of clinging metal, and saw how the prince was already fighting the first orc that had reached them. He moved so gracefully, his two shiny blades catching and reflecting the light of the moon, his hair swung around his back whenever he made a turn or ducked to awoid a blow. She snapped out of her passive stare and joined into the battle, the rest of the orcs had now caught up with the first one. Keya swung her sward like she had been taught, and as the first gurgeling sound of the pure essence leaving this filthy creatureˋs body reached her ears and she saw it dropp to its knees she felt a victorious confidence blossom in her chest, she stormed towards another orc and attacked with the same fiersfullness, this one was alot bigger and towered over her frame, there where a couple of times where the rugged looking blade swoshed to close for comfort to her and she had to consentrate harder to forsee the opponent movements, she ducked and twirled, she felt how her blade almost got attatched to her body, an extension of her arm, it was almost like it became one with her, she brought down one more with swiftly jamming her blade deep into its chest, as the creature fell back, she was janked with it, still clinging on to her blade, she pulled hard to drag the sward out of the body under her, but not fast enough, she felt how strong filthy arms grabed her, she had never felt such raw musclepower as the orc lifted her off the ground by her throat, her hands clutched to the hand gripping her, clawing at its rotten skin, her feet kicking in the air, trying to get a footing so that she could move out of the deathgrip the orck had around her neck, fast as lightning the prince was there right behind the orc, crossing his blades infront of the orcˋs throat and as the prince pulled back the shiny metal whent deep into the orcs neck and suddenly her body fell limp to the ground with the now decapetated orc, she scrambled to her feet as gracefully as she could and looked around, they had taken down all of them, she felt hands on her sholder, and in her guarded shocked state she swirled around ready to attack yet again, but then her eyes met the princeˋs consearned look "are you alright?, you are not harmed?" she shook her head and took in her filthy, orcblood covered tunic, when she lifted her stare again and looked at the prince he had a hint of a smile on his lips "you did well Keya, you faught good" he praised her and her confident grew yet again in her chest.

As they reached Dale, Thranduil got more and more uneasy. He never felt well around the human kind, the humans where always so reckless and rude, no respect for others, but usually demanded others to respect them. It was like they felt surperiour to other races. Nothing like the elves at all that lived as one with their surroundings and where more humble beeings. Captain Daeron rode up to him "i think we should consider staying one night in the city before we return back your highness" Thranduil shook his head "humans dont take lightly to elves, we will be safer if we just return home at once" They where forced to slow down their pace "with all due respect your highness, the guards are tired, we have been riding hard today, they need a good nights sleep". When the merchants had heard about the orc attack they had refused to stop any more then absolutly needed, and all was feeling the energy seaping out of their body, Thranduil rolled his sholders, "Fine, but we leave at first light" the captain dismounted his horse outside a inn and signalized for the others to do the same. Thranduil where the first one to walk inside, he whent up to the front desk and looked down at the manager who where sitting there half asleep "i would like to rent some rooms for me and my companions" he said, and the manager jolted awake and was on his feet in marly secounds "sertainly sir, how many rooms?" he said with a hugh smile on his face until he lifted his gaze, but when he took in Thranduils hight, his lean frame, the pointy ears, his long blond hair, his perfect complection his smile faltered. "Elves" the manager muttered and Thranduil cocked a brow, silently daring him to speak his mind, the manager did not take the hint "i am running a respectable establishment here", Thranduil looked around at the sparsly furnished room, he noticed his guards had entered, the managers eyes flew over them "i know how you elven people live, you are all savages" the managers eyes landed on Keya as the only female in their group, Thranduil frowned, the savages in his opinion had to be the humans, who did not respect anyone, not even their selfs, they where controlled by their bodily urges. "My companions are tired, i can assure you that all they want to do is sleep and eat, we will be out of this town by first light tomorrow" Thranduils patience where wearing thin. The manager dropped two sets of keys on the desk "i only have two rooms available, dinner is served at eight, through that door there" he pointed at a door behind them. The captain was about to grab the keys when the managers arm shot out and grabed a hold of him "you will pay up front" the managers hissed, Thranduil threw a pouch with silver coins on the desk "i think this will cover the rooms, food and whatever mead you are serving". The manager greedely grabed the pouch and started counting the silver, the captain turned towards the guard "we devide ourselfs into ranks, the prince, me and first lieutanant in one room, you three in the other" he handed Keya the key and they all disaperad up the stairs.  
At eight sharp they walked into the diningroom who was already crowded, they found a table in the middle and sat down, the place smelled like sour mead and sweat. Thranduil watched as Keya scrunched her nose in discust and had to bite his tongue to not laugh out loud, he have had the same reaction when he first visited a human village. They where each served a bowl of stue, mead and some kind of bread was put at the center of the table, one of the guards, Jassin, broke off a piece and hungrily took a bite, he chewed long and hard and forced it down his throat "oh eru, i would give my life for alittle lembas bread now" he sighed disapointed and they all sniggered. Keya took a spoonfull of the stue and smelled at it "what kind of food is this? where are all the vegetables?" Fenris took a mouth full of stue in his mouth and mumbled "the secret is in the sause" they all blurted out laughing. They finished their dinner and ordered another round of the mead, it wasnt too bad after a couple of sips, they where talking and joking around when Thranduil saw a group of rough looking men walk in and take the table next to them, he felt their eyes on him. He saw how one of the men reached out and tugged on Keyas long locks "ya can whipe yer ass with hair like that" the man joked, but when Keya turned frowning, offended that they had moved into her personal space, they all started catcalling and whisteling "Damn, i thought you couldnt see the differnce between males and females on those pointed eared bastards, but lookie here guys, they have a pure ice princess in their midst." they laughed out loud. The captain who where sitting on Thranduils left side leaned over the table "dont mind them Keya, they will grow tired of us if we just ignore them" Keya nodded and continued to talk with Fenris, Thranduil on the other hand had his hand ghosting over the hilt of his sward. "They must be tired of riding eachother asses, since they brought their whore to town" he heard one of the men closer to him joke, the man closesest to Keya placed his hand on her inner tigh and squeezed down hard, "what ya say darlin, wanna let us show ya how real men fuck?" the men bursted out laughing again, Thranduil had cought Keyas pale face and as he looked down he saw the hand that was roughly massaging her tigh. "Get your hands off of her" he snarled between cleanshed teeth "ooooo looks like ya just pissed off her boyfriend, Steven" the man next to Thranduil said, but Thranduil where to busy staring down the man called Steven, the man pulled his hands up in the air, like he surrendered to Thranduils wishes, then another one of the men got up from his seat and walked over to their table, he flicked a coin down on the table "i wanna buy that little elven cunt for the night" he said and the other laughed hard. Thranduil got up to his feet and gripped tightly at the mans smelly shirt "she is not for sale, you will do wisely to show her some respect". The captain hurried inbetween the two "we mean no harm here, we will retreat and leave you all to your buisness" Thranduil slowly let go of the man and the rest of the guards followed their fuming prince up to the room. He bursted in on their bedroom and took stand next to the window where he blindly stared down at the dark street beneath them. "Fenris, go check on Keya" the captain said and waited until the door was shot "i know it is not my place to say, your highness, but i think maybe you should leave Keya to handle herself, others might missinterpriate your actions" the captain said lowly, Thranduil frowned and stared at the captain over his sholder "you are right, it is not your place, but to answer for my actions, the man had his hands on her tigh, she did nothing becouse she was following your order" the captain nodded "yes, but she is not your responsibility, you should let lieutanant Fenris defend her honor. You are the crown prince, she is only a guard." Thranduil knew this, had he overreacted, was he that easy to read? "i will not speak of this to your father" the captain said, almost like he could read Thranduils thoughts. He nodded, and watched Fenris walk in " She is alittle shook up, but she was gonna turn in and get some rest. I doubt she will be eager to return to Dale anytime soon" he said and they all breathed out relieved.


	3. reporting to the king

Oropher stared down at the scroll in his hand, he lifted the quill, his son and his captain was standing infront of his desk in his private study "your report?" he demanded while he signed the scroll, his captain eagerly took a step closer to the desk " we only had one encounter with a small pack of orcs on our way into Dale, your majesty, but we quickly slayed them down, the rest of the assignment was eventless". "Who was on guard duty when the orcs attacked? where you setting camp or did it happen on the road?" Oropher continued, his voice sounded bored and slighty annoyed "We had camped for the night, your majesty, Keya, Myrin and Jassin where on guard duty. The orcs where slayed before they reached camp". Oropher nodded "who stoped the orcs from attacking?" Thranduil jumped in, "Me and Keya did, ada" he said eagerly needing to tell his father that it was the right desissionn to promote the elleth, that she would turn into a good guard. The captain let out a groan, Orpher cocked his right brow "Captain Daeron did not raport that you where on watch duty. How did you end up in a confrontation with a pack of orcs with the newly reqruited guard?" Thranduil had walked right into his little trap, it had always been to easy to manipulate his son, who always stribed after acceptanse. "i could not sleep ada, i spotted Keya on her post and decided to keep her company, hear how she was holding up, when i heard the sound of black speach in the distance, Keya came with me to find out if the orcs had spotted the campsite. We easely ended the threat. Keya fought well". Oropher tilted his head "your consearn about the new reqruit is touching, Thranduil" he directed his stare at the captain " please inlighten me Daeron, does Thranduil show this much consearn and attention to all the guards?" He could see how his captain cringed after hearing his question. He knew his trusted captain would never lie, "no your majesty, only first lieutanant Fenris and Keya." he said almost apologetically. Oropher nodded and waved his hand dismissivly with his hand . The captain bowed his head and swiftly retreated out the door.   
He could see how Thranduil where squirming under his watchfull stare "Now tell me Thranduil, is there any reason you show this elleth this much attention?", Oropher stood up and walked around his desk, he stoped right infront of his son and leaned against the desk, he crossed his arms over his chest, he saw his sons eyes flicker slightly "no ada" he said, but his voice wasnt as firm as it usually was. "Thranduil, you disapoint me. To try to lie straight to my face, try again" he ordered and he could see his son swallowed hard. At first he had thought it was just a simple crush his son had for this simple guard, now he was not so sure, maybe it whent deeper. "What do you want me to say, ada?" Oropher frowned while tilting his head "how about the truth?" he could easely see how his son was trying to find a way out without involving the elleth to much. His son directed his stare at the ground, his cheeks slightly tinted, "i have feelings for her" his son admitted with a low whisper, Oropher eyes never left his son, this was worse then a slight crush, his pathetic excuse of a son had gone and lost his heart compleatly to a simple guard, an archer. Oropher felt his blood start to boil "how could you be so stupid? you know there is no future with her, you are my only son, the crown prince!" he watched his son cringe from his outburst "i know ada, im sorry, i have tried everything to supress the way i feel about her" his son had turned into a whimpering mess, Oropher scoffed "you are pathetic Thranduil" his son continued to stare embarraced down at the floor. Oropher threw his hands in the air "you have sertainly not tried everything, do whatever it takes to get her out of your system, but dont get her pregnant, i refuse to have your bastards running around in the palace" he knew it was not the elven way to bed another elf without being united with a bond, but when it came to his son he didnt care, to much was at stake. His sons head shot up and he stared at him with a shocked expression, his lips slightly parted "what are you sayin ada?" Oropher rolled his eyes "why does it not surprise me that you wouldnt even understand a simple thing like that? Kiss her, play with her, bed her, i dont care, just dont get her pregnant and get her out of your system!. Now leave, i have more important things to attend!" he watched his son walk out, this was way to easy. His sons heart was gonna shatter, but it would turn him into the type of king Oropher wanted.

Thranduil was to shocked, he was stunned, had his father just confronted him about his feelings about Keya, had he just suggested that he was to court her without promising her a future? How could he do such a thing? He didnt even think that Keya could be interested in him in anything els then a trainer, or maybe a friend. He blindly walked down the hall, not really taking notice of where he was going, he just needed to get away, he couldnt breath, he heard someone call after him, but he couldnt stay, he needed to get out of these gloomy halls, he was angry at his father that he could even suggest something like that. Why couldnt he just have lied to his father, why had he been so stupid and shared something like that, he wanted to shout, he needed an outlet, in his angry strides he had not noticed that he had walked towards the training grounds, he pushed the doors open with such a force that they slamed into the stone walls outside, making the guards sparring halt and look at him. He ignored the stares and grabed one of the sparring swords. He tested the weight in his hand by swinging it infront of him with great force, for some reason the swishing sounds of the sword gave him some weird sence of pleasure. A guard aproatched him from behind "your highness, are you here to observe the training?" Thranduil turned before the elf could even blink and he pointed his sword at the guards unprotected skin on his throat "fight me or leave!" he snarled, the guard eyes widened in shock and terror when he felt the sharp blade prick into the skin, he stared into the princeˋs ice cold stare. The guard took an unsertain step back, away from the blade and bowed his head "im sorry your highness, i can not fight you." Thranduil frowned "then leave!" he hissed before turning towards the others who stood frozen to the dusty ground, observing the scene outplaying infront of them, this was not how they where used to see the prince, who where always smileing, who always had a kind word or an advice ready, this was what they could expect from the moody king, but not his son. " Fight me or leave!" he shouted, in an instant he was left alone in the hugh arena, he laid his head back and yelled, the frustration, confusion, his insecurity, it was all to much, he wanted to run, to get away, and on the other hand it was almost like his body was paralyzed. His fathers mocking words lingered in his head. Pathetic, stupid, a dissapointment, he turned to the weapon rack and threw the sword at it, then he ran full force into it, tearing the wood appart, he hammered on it with his fists until he felt he had drawn blood, but it was to no use, no relief, he was such a disapointment, he was too soft, to kind, never enough, he was pathetic! He felt someone grabbing his sholder, he threw himself around and grabed the someone, blinded by the rage he didnt noticed, he just felt his fist connect with flesh, he continued to hammer his fists at the elf infront of him, then he felt weight on his back and sholder, someone grabbing a hold around his arms, he growled loudly, he let go of the someone he had been punching on, and grabed at the arms that was tightly squeezing around his sholders, he threw the weight off of him, he filled his lungs and was about to launch forward once again "THRAN!!!!" he felt a fist connecting with his own jaw and his head was flung back "THRAN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he heard someone shout at him, he blinked, his vision cleared. Fenris held a tight grip on his tunic, he was breathing heavy and rubbing his jaw and cheek, Keya was sitting on the ground. "What in all of middle earth is going on Thran? the guards said you had snapped and was challinging them to fight you for real, that you had held a reqruit at the tip of your sword". Thranduil rubbed his eyes and breathed heavely, he gazed up to the windows of his fathers study, and just as he thought, his father where standing there watching him. He had just messed up again, he shook his head, before he stormed out of the training grounds. "Thran, wait up, where are you going?" he heard someone running behind him, he didnt need to look, it was Fenris, "i need to get out of the palace" he hissed and walked over to the stables, Fenris ran infront of him, ordering two horses ready, the stable workers hurried and saddled two horses, it didnt take long bfore they where galopping out of the palace grounds and into the forrest. Thranduil pressed his horse hard and it wasnt until his horse where soaking wet from sweat and he was foaming around the mouth before he slowed the pace and jumped off, he let go of the rains, letting the horse grass in the clearing, still he was pacing back and forth with pentup energy. Fenris slumped down on the grass and just watched his friend. 

Fenris sat patiently waiting for his friend to cool down, after a while the prince inahled and let out a loud shout before he slumped down on the grass next to him, burrying his hand in his hair. "what have happened?" when he had run in on the arena and seen Thran trash the wepon rack, he had started to worry. He had seen his bestfriend vent out frustration before, but nothing like that. Now he was like a furious bull, he had felt the force of his anger when his friend had attacked him with his fists, it had taken Keya to jump on Thrans back to slow him down, he had seen how she had been struggeling, clinging on for dear life, but he had overpowered her easely and thrown her at the ground, luckely he had managed to reach through his anger before he had launched at Keya, who where laying defensless on the ground. Thran had stormed out of the arena, he had told Keya to stay back, that he was gonna find out what was riding the prince so hard. "Thran, please talk to me, something must have happend for you to act out like this, this isnt you at all" he said, pleeding his friend to open up. He watched how Thranduil pulled his knees up, leaning his arms on his legs " I was so stupid! Eru, i wish i could just learn to keep my mouth shut around him!", it dawned on him, it was another family dispute, he knew about the bad relationship between father and son, he had often comforted Thranduil whenever his father had been to hard on him. "So this is about your father" Fenris simply stated, "what did he demand of you now? " Thranduil blushed, this peeked his interest, he remembered how awkwardly his friend had tried to diverse the conversation away from a sertain interesting elleth when they where on their way to Dale. "Is this about someone special?" he asked carefully, he needed to thread lightly, to not make his friend shut down compleatly. His friend reminded quiet, "Thran, its me, you know you can tell me anything, my lips are sealed, i promise on my fathers grave, i wount tell a living soul" Thranduil met his qusically orbs for a quick moment before he diverted his light blue eyes at the ground "you are right, there is someone. I am so stupid, i know there is no future, it can never happen, ive tried so hard for so long to supress it, but i cant stop thinking of her, she haunts my every thought during the day, she even haunts my dreams at night." his friend sighed sadly, Fenris picked up a straw and twinned it around his finger "what does it have to do with the king?" Thranduil stared up at the blue skye "he found out about it. he must have had a hunch about it, he sat out one of his sly traps and i walked right into it, even the captain was there and saw how i made a compleat ass out of myself" Fenris knowing very well how devious the king could be, and especially towards his own son. "Does the elleth know how you feel about her? Thranduil just shook his head "no point in telling her, it cant go anywhere, there are no future" Fenris frowned at this statement, surly one of the courts elleths would be more then suitable for the prince, "wherent you in your fathers study to report about the trip to Dale? " Thranduil nodded "then how on middle earth did you end up spilling your heart out about the elleth you have feelings for? " this made no sence, how could they go from discussing the happenings on the trip to Dale to the courts single elleths?, maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way, not suitable, so no highborn elleth, must be an elleth from low birth, that has something to do with the trip to Dale, then it dawned on him "its Keya, you have feelings for Keya? dont you? thats why she was promoted without any battle experiances!" Thranduils head shot up and he saw from the stunned expression on his friends face that he was right, Thran was even blushing. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out laughing, this was almost comical, she was crazy about him and he was head over heals for her. "you cant tell a living soul, you promised" his friend pleeded and Fenris slowly nodded "what did your father say when you confirmed his hunch about you being in love with Keya?". Another painfull sighed escaped his friends mouth "he told me to get her out of my system, i told him i had tried everything that i could think of" Fenris shook his head "you knew the king where gonna demand that you got her out of your head, that dont explain you going crazy in the arena" Thranduil rubbed his hands over his face "he suggested a way to get her off my mind, it is so distastefull, it is something that is against everything we belive in, it is how the human race would act, it would ruin her reputation" Fenris eyes stared shocked at his friend "tell me you are joking Thran!, tell me its just a sick joke? the king didnt suggest that you bedded her and then moved on ? what if your faèˋs united during..., you would both live a misserable life until you both faded. Thran you cant be serious?!?" his friend just nodded "it is not a joke, i wish it was, he said he didnt care, as long as i didnt impregnated her, he didnt want my bastard kids running around" Fenris placed a hand on Thranduils arm, he knew his friend needed his sympathy now. Maybe it was for the best if Keya never found out how Thranduil felt about her "what are you planing on doing?" he knew Thranduil would never do what the king suggested, not when he couldnt promise Keya a future, his friend had honer. "I cant be anywhere near her, if i dont see her, then maybe i will get her out of my head, she have gotten what she truely wished for, i have helped her in reaching her goal in becomming a guard, and i know you will continue to sparr with her and help her settle in her new position" Fenris nodded and got up to his feet, he reached his hand out for the prince "we should head back, it is getting dark soon and im on the nightshift" his friend grabed his hand and Fenris pulled him up to his feet, they both mounted their horses and rode back to the palace, both heavy at heart. 

Keya was waiting by the gates that led into the palace, tracing the forrest for any sign of either the prince or Fenris. Her nerves where frail, her hands could not stop shaking, something was very wrong, she had never seen the prince so out of control, the palace was still buzzing with rumors about how the prince had gone mad. Her keen hearing picked up on the sound of horses trampeling through the forrest floor, it didnt take long before she could spot them in the distance. She jumped off the boulder she was sitting on, she smiled up at them as they rode through the gates, but the prince didnt meet her eyes, he just stared stright infront of his horse, her eyes flickered over to Fenris, raising her brows quisecally, Fenris greeted her with a sad smile and directed his horse after the prince, they dismounted their horses and handed them over to the stable help. Keya was jogging over to them, but before she could reach them, the prince turned and walked into the palace, still not meeting her eyes, "what happened? where have you been? why where the prince acting that way earlier?" the questions just pored out of her, her hands nervously fidgeting infront of her, Fenris placed his warm hand over hers "Keya, dont worry about it. We rode out to the clearing, the prince needed to get away from the palace, something was troubling him" Keya stared into Fenris brown eyes, more questions where raised by his kryptic answers " what is troubling the prince? is he alright? " Fenris groaned, aparantly tired " it is non of your buisness, Keya, dont worry about it. The prince will be fine" Fenris then walked out of the stable and Keya was left standing alone.

It had been one month since the prince had snapped at Fenris, and Keya still did not understand why. She had hardly seen the prince at all in a month, it was weird, it was not like she was looking for him, hmpfh, who was she kidding, offcourse she was looking for him, but he was no where to be seen. If she where so lucky to see him in the training grounds when she came to sparr with one of the guards, he made a hasty retreat. She had tried a couple of times to say hello, but he just ignored her and walked past her like she was air, just like out at the gate. She had asked Fenris about this over and over, what was up with the prince, but he just brushed her off, pretending he had no clue what she was talking about, Fenris had even stopped teasing her about having a crush on the prince. It was like she had fallen off her horse or something and entered another univers, same elves, just all the good, the fun and the joy had been sucked right out of it, what was left was confusion. Keya had just come off of her watch duty by the gate, it had really been an eventless night, she did not feel like going straight to bed, allthough she knew she should, she was on night shift again tonight. She sunk down on a stone bench, strategically been placed among some rose bushes, it would be pretty romantic, she thought to her self, if there was someone here to share it with her, someone with long blond hair, light blue eyes which sparkled with humor and kindness, with lean but amazingly strong muscles, someone who had been ignoring her for a months time, oh eru, why could she not just get over him and move on with her life, she had noticed that Jassin had started to give her more attention. Why why why in the middle earth could she not just stop thinking about him, she had been lost in her own head and had not noticed someone els entering the garden erea, not until a shadow was towering over her, blocking the morning sun, she lifted her gaze, meeting a pair of sky blue eyes on a hot summer day, the sun was shining bright behind him, making it look like he had a halo around his blond head. She blinked, oh great she thought, he even apears not only in her thoughts, but as visions infront of her too now. She should go and see a healer, tell them she had started imagening things now. "Are you aware you are sitting in the kings private garden?" the vision spoke, sounding exactly like the prince, why didnt this happen when she whent to bed late at night or early morning, so she could snuggle up against the vision and have a peacefull night, or day,?. "it looked empty" she answered the vision, why was she answering a vision, had she gone mad from lonlyness, so mad she had started conversing with visions her mind spun up for her, oh eru, if the captain ever found out she had started seeing things that was not real, then she would surley be kicked out of the royal guards. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked back up, the wision looked down on her with his perfectly formed dark brows cocked, then it clicked, this wasent a vision, "you are real?!?" she sounded confused and alittle out of breath even to her own ears, she jumped up at her feets and bowed her head low "my sencire apolegy, your highness, i will leave imidiatly" she was about to rush past him, when he stoped her, placing his hand on her sholder, pushing her gently back down on the bench "please stay, there is something i need to tell you" he said, she thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice and looked curious up at him as he sat down next to her, close enough to fill her nose with his heavenly scent, but not so close that their body actually touched. She looked at him expectingly, but he just stared out in the air, not meeting her eyes, this made her more angsty. "My lord?" she tried slowly, it was like he snapped out of thoughts, he glanzed over at her but would not hold her gaze or meet her eyes "I wanted to apolegize for throwing you on the ground , about a month ago. " he said, she looked at him, he sounded sencire, but everything had changed since then, now he didnt come to watch her sparr, to give her pointers to what she needed to improve, their awkward conversations didnt happen anymore, he couldnt even look at her. Did he know how she felt about him and he tried to make it clear she was beneath him but did not want to hurt her feelings or make her embarraced. For some weird reason this felt like it was their last private conversation, it broke her, a sadness filled her, she needed to know what it was that had changed, neither the prince or Fenris acted like themselfs " what happened that day, my lord?" " she asked softly, she thought she saw a glimps of despair in his eyes, but when she looked closer it was gone, had she imagined it? Now his eyes almost reminded her of the kings, emotionless. "Just accept my apolegy or not, what happened is not of your consearn." his voice had turned hard and dismissive. She felt her eyes getting watery and a lump forming in the back of her throat, she where not going to let the prince see her cry, she stood up "i accept your apolegy, you are forgiven, it was nothing. I am sorry for trespassing in the kings private garden, i did not really notice where i was going. " she talked as quickly as she could, the words just poored out of her, before she turned and joged out of the garden, she needed the solitude her quarters would give her.

Thranduil was slauching in front of the cold fireplace, staring into nothing, he have had more then enough wine, he was not much of a drinker, but today had turned into a royaly shitty day. He heard Fenris talking with his private servant Galion, then his friend slumping down in the chair next to his, he turned his head slightly "Gal! more wine!!!!" before he continued to stare into his own endless darkness. Galion rushed over, filling the princˋs glass while serving Fenris with one too "Dont you think youve had enough, Thran?" his friend asked, he shook his head and the room was slightly spinning "it can never be enough, even if i drowned in it. Drink with me" he more demanded then asked. Fenris rolled his eyes and lifted the glass to his lips, he really needed to get his ass in gear if he was about to reach the state his friend was in, he emptied the glass in two gulps, Galion stood ready to fill it back up "Just leave a couple of bottles here, take the rest of the night off, i will take care of his highness" Fenris told Galion, who just nodded and left the room after finding more wine for later. Fenris then turned to Thranduil "wanna tell me now whats going on? " Thrnaduil emptied his glass "its been a horrible day, i cant take this anymore" he threw the glass into the fireplace made of stone, and watched it shatter into a million pieces " its so painfull, i cant breath, i can hardly function" Fenris sighed "i thought things where going better, that you where in controll of your feelings" Thranduil looked at Fenris alittle dumfonded "so did i, but i was wrong! i saw her today, talked with her, and what do you know, i am right back into this hellhole of missery!"Fenris could have smacked his friend on the back of his blond head "why in the holey arda did you go see her and talk to her? she have been bugging me everyday for the past month to why you have stoped your training with her, what is wrong, and why you are ignoring her, i have no idea what to tell her." Trhanduils head shot up "she have asked about me?" Thranduils heart was racing, Fenris shook his head " consentrate Thran!" he barked at him. Thranduil shot up from his slouctching possition on unsteady legs "i need to see her" he said. Fenris stood up and placed his hand on his sholder "Thran, look at yourself, you look like a mess, your tunic is dirty, your whole attire is wrinkled, you can barely stand and its the middle of the night!" Thranduil looked down his tunic, it was full of dust and wine splatter, he handed Fenris the bottle he was clutching and pulled the tunic over his head, he sniffed himself and cringed "i need a bath" he said and Fenris nodded and took a large gulp out of the bottle, he was starting to feel the power of the strong wine too by now. "Come on" he said and walked out of his quarters. Fenris was on his heal in an instant "thought you said you where gonna have a bath, where are you going?" Thranduil pulled his hand around his neck as they both stumbled slightly "we are gonna have a refreshing dip in the river". The river outside of the palace walls, turned into a small pound in the public garden. Both ellons laughing and sprinting through the garden, pulling off boots and tunics and dived into the cold pond, two splashes could be heard and the guards that was patroling the garden was alarmed and came running. Thranduil and Fenris reaperad to the surface and looked up at the two guards infront of them, Thranduil grinned while placing his bare arm up on the grass "Jassin!! your gonna be my new best friend if you go fetch me that bottle over there" he pointed to where Fenris tunic was carelessly thrown. Fenris gasped, dramatically pretended to be deeply offended "you are haeartless Thran, here i am drinking all night with you, watching out for your personal hygine and you trade me out for a bottle of wine!" Fenris launched forward and pushed the prince under water. Thranduil resurfaced and splashed his friend, he turned his attention back to the guard who was holding the bottle of wine, he watched as Keya snatched the bottle from Jassin "you will get this, if you two come up from the pond" she said, waving the bottle just out of his reach. Both ellons huffed and pulled them selfs up on the grass, both only wearing soaking wet leggings. "Enjoing the wiev Keya?" Fenris sniggered, noticing his friends silver orbs where glued to Thranduils dripping wet half naked body. "Keya, we should probably go inside, our shift has ended, the dayshift is already here" Jassin said, and Thranduil glanced over his sholder and saw the shocked expression on the guards just walking out into the garden.


	4. 20 lashes

Her room was pitch dark when she finally got to her quarters, she and Jassin had discussed if they where gonna raport the princ and Fenris little midnight swim in their report or not, they had desided against it and whent back to their own quarters. She pulled off her uniform and placed it over the back of a chair, she jawned and crawled into bed, to tired to even think about brushing her long locks or to even pull on a night gown, her quarters where small, but she had made it really homey and comfortable. she had a single candle burning on her nightstand but blew it out as she laid down on her pillow, a tingle whent through her body as she thought about the prince sitting on the grass, drops of water running down his shisseled chest, oh holey eru, he was a sight for gods. the ellon was simply devine.   
She recon she had been asleep only a short while when she felt movement in her bed, she heard her name being called out in the distant, but when she felt the coldness on warm skin she shot up and almost colided with someone, she was about to scream when a hand clamped down over her mouth "shhhh, its only me" she blinked a couple of times, her sleepy eyes only registrated the light blond long hair "Your highness? what are you doing here? have something happened? are we under attack?" she was about to scramble out of bed, but felt two strong arms force her back, he was ice cold "nothing have happened, im just freezing" his words still slurring, Keya could deffently feel he was, she heard his shallow breaths and the slight shattering teeth "what are you doing here?" she asked again and wanted to turn around and face him, but his hands just enveloped her and suddenly she felt his whole body press against her "just so tired and cold" he said, she was confused, why where the prince here in her bed?. She heard his breathing calm down and she reconed he had fallen asleep, she turned slightly in his arms and pulled the blanket higher up on his sholder, she then paniced slightly, where the prince still waring those soaking wet breachers, it would take days for the strawmtrass to dry properly, her hand slid down under the blanket, over his side and to his hips, she couldnt feel anything except his cool skin, she continued and felt his perfectly round ass, she then gasped, the prince where naked in her bed, she pulled her hand back, like she had burnt herself. This was like a dream come true for her, but he had been drunk, maybe he wasnt aware of what he had been doing, oh arda, this was sertainly gonna be awkward in the morning. Maybe she should sneak out, she could sleep elswhere, she tried to lift his right arm that was laying over her waist, but when she was about to move away from him, he stirred and pulled her closer "dont go yet, just a couple of more minutes" he mumbled close to her ear, she could still smell the wine on his breath, she gave up, she knew it where gonna be hell tomorrow, he was probably gonna go back to ignoring her again and it would feel like her heart was shattering all over again, but atleast she had the rest of the night to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms, she could live a lifetime on this memory.   
Keya slowly returned to awareness, she had fallen asleep after houers of just laying compleatly still, not trying to wake the prince. Oh eru the prince, was he still in her bed, she dared not to open her eyes, but then she felt the weight of an arm over her chest, it was laying over her, oh holey eru, his hand was cupping her left breast, no this was deffently not awkward at all. She tried to move, but then she felt something poking her back, oh right he had been naked. What the hell where she supose to do now, lay here and pretend to be asleep, or sneak out and go digg herself a hole and crawl into? She chose to pretend she was sleeping when she heard him stirr awake, at first she felt him tense up, then she felt his hand move slowly away from her body, she felt the blanket lift slightly and she knew he could see she was just as naked as him since she had not bothered with her nightgown when she whent to bed. She heard him curse again, she felt him sit on the edge of her small bed, some rusteling noises could be heard and she figured he got dressed in the little clothes he had when he came last night. Her room was in silence for a short while before she felt the strawmatrass give away under the weight of him again, she felt his hand on her sholder "Keya? are you awake?" she just groaned, hoping it sounded like she was sleeping, "alright, ill talk to you later" she felt him lean in, his warm breath on her cheek, and he kissed the crock of her lips. She snuggled deeper into the pillow and blanket and heard her door open and shut. Her eyes shot open as soon as she heard the door close and she sat up in bed, she felt his kiss still lingering on the crock of her lips and she touched her skin with a shaking hand. He had kissed her, oh eru, he had kissed her.

 

Thranduil met up with Fenris after his friend was done with his watch duty, in the mean time he had bathed, changed clothes, had something to eat and felt more or less like him self again. Only one thing was missing, and that was the memory from the previous night. He desperatly needed his friend to fill in the dark holes before he saught out Keya and talked with her. He grabed Fenris and pulled him into one of the gardens, he checked that they where alone, before he turned and met his friends quizzically expression "what happened last night? tell me everything you remember?" Fenris smirked "you cant remember?" Thrnaduil shook his head and started pacing. "well we started drinking in your quarters, then you decided we should go for a little swim in the pond, then we emptied the bottle, it started to rain alittle, and we where getting chilley, so i decided to go to bed, you walked me over to the barracks, but what you did after i got into my quarters, i have no idea, why? is something wrong?" Thrnaduil where still pacing, "yes something is deffently wrong, i didnt exactly wake up in my own bed" he whispered, his eyes flickered, Fenris cocked his brow "where did you wake up? the stables? " Thranduil shook his head again " no its far worse then that, i woke up naked in bed with Keya, and the worst part, she was just as naked as me!" He could see his friends jaw drop "you didnt? tell me you wherent that stupid?" Thranduil pushed his hands into his hair "i dont know, i cant remember anything from we where at the pond and after." He blushed and felt embarraced "well did you talk to Keya when you woke up, did you ask her what had happened? she was atleast sober, comming from guard duty " Thranduil shook his head "i tried when i got dressed, but she was still asleep, but she wouldnt be naked if nothing happened right. Oh arda, i really screwed up" Fenris nodded agreeingly "well, you should talk with her, there arent really a future for you two, but all hope isnt over for her, i know Jassin has a thing for her, he might still want her if we persuade him alittle. " Thranduil glared at his bestfriend "are you being serious right now? we are talking about the elleth i love here, i cant just sell her off like she was a price mare!" Fenris nudged his friend "Thran, its no time for your jealousy now, you where gonna stay away from her, why didnt you?" he stared at his feet "i dont know, i need to go talk with her" he continued and left his friend.  
He had looked everywhere for her, she was not in the training arena, not in the stable, she wasnt in any of the gardens, the only place he had left to look was the barracks, he walked swiftly over to the guards sleeping quarters, he tried to pretend that this was a normal every day thing for him, to walk around the barracks "Your highness, might i help you with something?" he heard someone call out behind him, i guess the guards wherent used to see any of the roayal family or the court be here either, he turned to Jassin and groaned. "Im looking for Keya, have you seen her?" Jassinˋs brows furrowed slightly "she is in her quarters, your highness, she sent for a healer earlier, she is removed from her shifts for a couple of days" Thranduil felt his face being drained from all colour "she is sick?". Elves didnt get sick, if they not get poisoned, faded or being pregnant, they where always with good health "I dont know your highness. " Thranduil nodded "Thank you Jassin, that will be all" he said and brushed the guard off, he then almost jogged over to Keyas quarter, way to not look conspicious, he praised himself sarcastically and knocked on the door. He waited anxiously until he heard Keya call out for hm to come in. He pulled up the door and walked in, his eyes landed on her where she was sitting in a chair, a blanket neatly tucked over her legs and she was reading. "Your highness" she said almost breathlessly and stood up from her chair and bowed her head, the book and blanket she had in her lap fell to the floor, he brushed her off and took a step closer "i think we are alittle past being formal, please just call me by my name. Ive been looking all over for you, are you alright?, i heard the healer had been called", his eyes glanzed her over from top to toe, she sertainly did not look like she was poisoned, was she fading, why would she? he had also been told that some elves could get pregnant from their first time together if their faès where already united from a long courtship. She blushed suitingly and looked around herself "im fine, really, " she said and smiled softly "do you want to sit, your high, uhm Thranduil?" He nodded and sat gracefully down in the simple chair, he felt kind of awkward now when he was sitting right infront of her, how was he gonna tell her he didnt remembered anything from their special time last night, was it special, had he been alright, or had it been a disaster?. "You said you had been looking for me? what can i do for you?" he had not realized how long he had been sitting and staring at his hands "huh, uhhhm yes, i guess i should probably apolegize" he stared into her beautiful silvery eyes "apolegize my lord? what for?" he felt his cheeks redden a bit "well for last night i guess" she smiled and brushed him off gently "you dont have to apolegize, i am also to blame, i could have stoped you, well i sort of tried, twice, but you where rather forcefull" she said with a light giggle, "i was?" he whispered alittle shocked, she nodded "yes, i might be a guard, but you held me down, i have nothing on your streangth my lord" Thranduil could not belive what he heard, he had forced himsefl on her, he had raped her, and here she was smiling to him, treating him so gracefully. "was that why you called a healer?" he managed to get his voice to work, allthough he noticed it was a bit shakey "yes, in a way, i needed to have some time for myself to gather my thoughts about everything" he nodded "offcourse, that is understandable, what did the healer recomend you to do?" she shruged slightly and pointed to the table in front of them " she gave me a couple of potions to take, to rebuild my energy, she told me to rest" oh holey eru, he had raped her and now she was pregnant. He felt the same kind of panick rise up like bile in him, he got up from his chair and nervously paced the tiny quarters " My lord, are you alright? you look upset?" she had crept out of her chair and was now standing infront of him, looking up at him, still radiating of pure innocense. How could she be consearned about his well beeing after what he had done to her? " how can i not be upset, holey arda Keya, why arent you upset?, why arent you kicking and screaming or kicking me out of your quarters after what i did to you?" she looked at him puzzled "it will be ok, my lord" she said and laid a hand reasuringly on his arm "ok? how will this ever be ok? oh eru, i cant even imagine how to tell my father about this, we have a penalty for this, a death scentence" he felt nasseous, he grabed his throat "he warned me about this, this is exactly what he said not to happen, oh eru, he is going to flogg me, we need to get out of Mirkwood, we can pack supplies and get out, we can seak refugee in Lothlorien, i know the queen, she dosent think highly of my father, she will help us" he felt how she laid both her hands on each side of his cheeks and forced him to meet her orbs "what in all middle earth are you rambeling about? " He grabed her hands in his and kissed her fingertips before he leaned in and pecked her lips, she just stood there and blinked "i will make right what i have done wrong Keya, dont worry about that," she shook her head "you have not done anything wrong my lord, it is no big deal, you are overreacting" he frowned and tilted his head "i have done nothing wrong? i forced myself on you, are you so blinded by my sindarian bloodline and the stupid crown that you are willing to forgive me and just brush it off and sweap it under the rugg that i raped you?" her eyes widened "w..what?" she studdered, she tried to pull away but he held her hands firmly in his hands "if you could ever forgive me Keya, i never ment to hurt you, i care about you so much, for a long time, i wish i could take last night back and aproach you in a different way, but i cant, but i will make right by you and the consequenses of last night" 

Keya could not do anything els then to stare up at him, his eyes where filled with horror, what was he ranting about, deathpenalty, flogging, rape and consequenses, she shook her head, but suddenly it dawned on her, he didnt remember what happened at all, and now he thought he had forced her to sleep with him, oh eru. He was actually begging for her forgiveness for a crime he had not done, she wanted to lean up on her toes and kiss him, he said he cared about her. The whole thing was a hugh missunderstanding, it was comical almost, she bursted out laughing, she simply could not hold it in any longer "My lord, you are mistaken, you did not force your self on me last night, nothing happened really. You and Fenris had been swimming in the pond and you came here shivering, you colapsed in my bed, you fell asleep almost in an instant, i tried to give you some privacy, but when i tryed you pulled me back" he stood there frozen, staring into her eyes. She was about to tell him that it had been the best night of her life, and that she cared about him too, but a knock interupted her, she didnt even manage to open the door before the king himself walked into her quarters, Thranduil let her hands go and she bowed her head deeply and placed her hand abow her heart "Your majesty, what can i do for you?". She felt the cold stare of the king messure her from her head to her toe "i thought i might find you here!" the king spat towards the prince, the recentment in his voice was not to be misinterpreted. "Ada, what are you doing here?" the prince said, anxiously. "Well lets see, shall we, a month have past since i gave you premission to bed her, i hear you where seen sneaking out of this very quarter erlier today, and then i hear a healer where called to this same quarter and now my trusted guards reports that you have returned, and i could not help but to hear you where gonna run off to Lothlorien with your whore and your bastard! And you ask me what i am doing here? I am here to stop this nonsense and force you to act up to your responsebileties as the crown prince. You are right about one thing Thranduil, you will most sertainly be flogged, you have disobayed me for the last time. Twentie lashes per day for a week, that should make you reconsider who you choose to give your heart too. The king turned around and was about to leave, but then turned back to face Keya "The princeˋs bethroted will arrive in two weeks time, you will be her personal handmaiden as long as she stays in Mirkwood, you are as of now not a member of the royal guard. You will be teached about your new possition until the lady arrives" The king then walked out and told the guards to grab his son and haul him out of the quarters, she watched in horror as Thranduil faught against the guards but was overpowered without his weapons, they where simply too many, she felt her tears well up, how had this gone so horribly wrong? she dropped to the floor as Fenris rushed in, she couldnt see him properly, her body shook with every cry "what happened? whats wrong Keya? i saw the guards drag Thran out? " Keya hid her face in her hands "he was sentenced to be flogged twentie lashes a day for a week!" Fenris helped her up on her feet "why in all of middle earth where he sentenced so hard? and what have he done? " Keya shook her head "absolutly nothing, it is a hugh missunderstanding! we need to tell the king" Fenris shook his head "tell the king that he is wrong? when he publickly handed out Thrans reprimand? the king will demand you take his place, do you want twentie lashes a day for a week? belive me, i have only gotten ten my whole life, because i broke one of Thrans toys when we where small elflings, but it is not something you are willing to endure. Thran can handle it, he have been handeling his fathers lashes all his life" he poored a glass of water and handed it to Keya "now tell me what the missunderstanding was about?" Keya took a few sips of the cool water and started to tell Fenris everything, when she was done Fenris leaned back and closed his eyes. 

The days and night where in a constant blurr of never ending pain, every morning he was draged out of the dungeon to resive ten lashes, then he was thrown back into the cell to wait for it to become eavning for yeat again being dragged out to receive another ten lashes, his back and sides where burning, it felt like he did not have any skin left on his body, he did not know how many days it had been or how many days left of his punishment, he just laid there on the dirty cot and waited. The day in Keyas quarters played like a loop in his mind, he heard him self pathetically begging for her forgivness, how he laid his heart out for her and for her to laugh in his face, how his father had said that his bethroted where to arrive in two weeks time, his father had picked a wife for him, he closed his eyes, he didnt know what kind of pain that was worst the one inside of him or the one who left his back and sides raw. Fenris had been to see him the first day, he had barely been conscious, he had told him that his father had forced Keya to watch him get flogged and that the king found some twisted joyment in watching the elleth cringe for every lash, he had also told him that Keya had begged the king to reduce the scentense, that it was all a missunderstanding. He felt even more pathetic now, now his father truely knew what a sorry excuse of an elf he was. He wished he could just fade and be done with it. When the healer had come this morning or was it yesterday, he could not remember, he had begged her to give him poison that would speed the process, the healer had said that it was her duty to heal and help growth, not to destroy life. That if his faè really was fading it should come in its natural pace, since his faè had not bonded with anyone yet, it would take a long time. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stared into the stone wall, why was he cursed with this life, what had he done that was so bad that he was punished with being his fathers son. He knew what his father where trying to do, the only way he would let Thranduil be was if he grew into a cold and cynical elf like himself. He wondered how his mother had endured a life with his father, his father had never spoken about her, atleast not in a good way. Whenever he had pointed out everything that was wrong with him, his father had always reminded him that he was weak like his mother. He was tired of being weak, he was tired of feeling alone, he was tired of all this pain. He heard the well known ratling of keys and his cell dor creek open, two pair of arms grabed him and hoisted him onto his feet, he had no streangth left to have his legs carry him, the healer had said the wounds on his back had been infected by the dirt and dust in the cell, but she could not heal it properly until his punishment was over. She had also said the infection would cause a high fever and it would make him think he was going mad and it would raise havoc in his body. All his streangth where gone, he could hardly lift his head, hardly form a coherant sentance. He limply let the guards drag him outside into the mild afternoon. He felt his wrist being tied up against a wooden pole, he more or less laid like a sack of dirt on the dusty ground. The first lash made lightbolbs swish before his closed eyes, he grunted, his voice was raspy, since it was hardly used the past days and he had not gotten much water, another lash made his body shake on its own, he could smell the metalic scent of blood, he groaned. he opened his eyes for a moment but squeezed them shut as another lash broke into his flesh, he heard whispering voices all around. A never ending chant whent through his head kill me, kill me, poison. 

Keya had tried to to see the prince when he was brought to the infermery a week ago, everyday she would knock on the door and ask if she could see him, every day she was told that the princeˋs wounds where greatly infected and that the prince needed to be left in peace for the wounds to heal. She had asked Fenris how the prince where doing, but not even Fenris where alowd to see him. She had been moved out of her cosey quarters and into the madis dorm, where she shared a bed with another elleth, the maids where standoffish and treated her cooly, most of the servants had drawn the conclution that she had an affair with the prince, she had tried telling the ones that bothered to listen that it was not true, it was just rumors, that the prince was much to honerable to use someone in that manner. After being drilled in what her new work was gonna consist of, she longed for the training grounds and to hold a bow in her hands again. She missed working outside. Today the lady she was assigned too was going to arrive, the princes bethroted, she have had two weeks to come to therms with the fact that he was promised to someone els, but his confession still lingered in the back of her head every night she closed her eyes to sleep. The potions she had gotten from the healer to renew her energy from a broken heart was long gone, she had begged the healer to give her something els, a spell, something that could make her forget, but the healer told her she had gotten strickt orders from the king that she was not to give Keya anything els. That it was part of her punishment. She was just done airing out the beatuifull decorated quarters the lady where gonna live in, it was only two doors down from the princes large rooms. She let her hand slide over the silk that was covering the bed, the fabric felt cool against her hand. This was the bed where the lady and the prince would bond. A tear slipped over the brim of her eye and she caught it as it ran down her cheek, she sniffled, no point in crying over spilled milk she thought. She had her chanse to confess her feelings to the prince, she knew he would have smiled and kissed her again, her lips started to tingle everytime she thought when the prince had quickly pressed his lips against hers. It had only lasted a short moment, but it would last her a lifetime. How was she gonna be able to live here and see him start and raise a family with someone els, to serve under him as a humble maid. She rubbed her forhead, lost in thoughts when the door flew up and Galion, the princes personal servant walked in "Keya, why are you lingering here, you need to come and welcome your lady she is already in the halls being greeted by the king and the prince. " Keya brushed her hands on the skirts of her gown, she was still not used to wearing gowns, she mumbled a quick apolegy as she hurried after Galion.


	5. poison

Oropher sat behind his desk when a guard entered his study "The lady have arrived, your majesty" , he nodded and got up, he straightened out his robe and smothed down his blond long locks "fetch Thranduil, he should be there to greet his wife to be". With quick strides he walked into the throne room and took his place on the massive throne, he had heard this elleth was fierce, a force to be recon with, her beauty was also well spoken of, since he had such a weakling for a son, he needed atleast someone that he could trust to handle the realm like he wanted. He had coresponded with the lady for a century now, she was perfect, she had the same point of view as himself. If he where not married himself then he would have chosen to marry her himself, but his weak and to soft wife had sailed to the undying land a long time ago, and she was awaitening him there. The door swung open and he excitedly straightened up in his throne, but was disapointed as his son walked in. He saw how stiff Thranduil was still walking, he had been given dayli reports about his sons healing progress, some of the wounds where still raw, but he had been promised that it would be covered up by a spell, if it would come to a moment where the prince would have to take his clothes off infront of his lady. Thranduil climbed the stairs up to the massive throne and took his stand on Orophers right side. "Do not ruin this or els your punishment will be far worse, maybe next time i would have Keya bound to the pole and have you watch her being flogged to death" he sneered and watched his son from the crock of his eye, his sons face where expressionless, not a muscle being pulled, maybe his son had learned how to handle himself " i wount ada" his son simply answered his voice just as cold as his own. Finally he thought victoriously and the doors swung open. A fair elleth gracefully walked in and bowed her head, not as low as her positional rank would demand, but this only showed Oropher that the elleth had her pride. "Lady Synnorha of Anlond" she was announced. Orophers eyes ran over the fair lady, oh arda, his son was lucky to be able to bed this fine elleth. Her hair blond almost like spunn gold, her eyes blue as stormy skies, her complection light with a tint of pink, she was shorter then most elleths, but her strong personality made up for it, that much he could see. "Welcome to your new home lady Synnorha, i hope you will find everything to your liking. I will let you settle in to your quarters and we can discuss the upcomming events further over dinner" the lady bowed again. "Thranduil, your bethroted will show you the way to your quarters" the lady smiled stiffly, and he watched his son walk up to the elleth, he bowed before her and held out his arm for her to tak, which she gracefully did and he led her out of the throneroom. 

"I hope your travel to Mirkwood where not too stressfull for you my lady" Thranduil said, they had walked through the halls in silence, he had no idea what to say to her, she was pretty, but her beauty was the kind you grew tired of and there where something about her, but he couldnt put his finger on it right now. She deffently didnt make him nervous and that fluttery feeling he got inside whenever he laid his eyes on Keya. Keya, he had seen her by the entrance to the throneroom, it looked almost comical how she was dressed in a long gown, he could not think of her now, he had confessed his feelings for her and she had laughed at him. "oh sertainly not, your highness, i find traveling exciting and refreshing" Thranduil nodded and stoped infront of the ladys quarters "please lady Synnorha, call me Thranduil, afterall we are bethroted, no need for formalaties when we are alone" she giggled apropriatly, Thranduil wanted to frown, where did that thought come from, who laughed in an apropriate way, he shook his head. "This is your quarters lady Synnorha, only two doors down is my quarters, the door in the middle is to my personal servant Galion. If im not around please adress him with whatever you want, or have your handmaiden talk with him. Keya is assigned to you. She is drilled in vaiting on a highborn lady, and she is also traind as a guard, she is a skilled archer and swardman. You are in very capable hands, i can assure you" The lady gave him nothing less then an enchanting smile, it made Thranduil want to cringe. "I will see you at dinner" he simply said and nodded, she leaned up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He turned and left, his streangth was seaping out of his body and he needed desperatly to get his robe off and lay down. The healers herbes could only do so much, he had been told, when he wasnt alowing his body to heal, he knew the healer had put a spell on him to hide the grousome sight of his raw back. He was givn the counter spell to make it visable, but who would ever want to see his ugly scares. He heard the door to Synnorhas quarters being closed and he slumped slightly as he walked over to his own room. He pushed the door open and almost as soon as he entered he pushed the robe off of his sholder and pulled the tunic over his head. "How was the mean dragonlady from Anlond?" he heard a familuar voice say, Thranduil rolled his eyes, he was deffently not in the mood to defend his wife to be infront of his bestfriend. All he wanted was some piece and quiet. He slumped down on the bed, on his stomach, usually he slept best on his back, but the pain made it impossible. He heard Fenris walkinto his bedroom "well?" Thranduil sighed "she is what you can expect, perfect in every way, my father would not have it any other way" he heard Fenris scofft. His friend would deffently not aprove of her, but it wasnt Fenris place to aprove who he was going to marry. He felt Fenris slump down on the bed and the movement made him hiss, he couldnt blame his friend for forgetting how badly hurt his back was when his friend could only spot smooth pale skin. "Keya have tried to see you, shes wondering how your doing?" his friend suddenly blurted. Thranduil groaned again from a very different reason, the day when his heart wouldnt cramp up everytime he saw her, thought of her or heard her name, could not come too soon, "she saw me in the throneroom earlier, she does not have to worry about my wellbeeing anylonger." he simply answered, making it clear that he was not interested in persuing the subject further, not any subjects really, he just wanted to sleep until it was time to get ready for the dreadfull dinner, to hear when his faith where gonna be sealed. "What in middle earth are making you so stiff Thran?" , the short nickname his friend had used on him since they where elflings and became friends where starting to annoy him. "Dont you have a guard shift to fullfill or go pester the captain, just leave me alone" he snapped, his bestfriend slowly got up from his bed "my apolegies your highness, i thought the dragonlady would want to wait until you two where married to shove a stick up your ass, but i guess she just had to show her face in the palace to do that. I will not pester you any further" Fenris muttered souerly and swiftly walked out of his room. 

Oropher sat at the end of the dining table and watched lady Synnorha conversing with the other members of the royal court, she fitted in so perfectly, she was outshining the other females, his gaze flickered over to his son, who was looking extreamly bored, he did not even bother to try to be interested in the elves seated around the table, his eyes was latched to the glass of wine he was swirling in his long slender fingers. He had never seen this side of his son before, he was usually making sure everyone arund the table was included in the conversation, a true diplomat to the t. What was his sons little head cooking up now, he needed to find out if he was still seeing that litle whore of his, maybe he should just get rid of her all together, he needed to expedite the wedding too, he was planing to makeing the bethrotal official at the starlightfestival, but what other day or time of year would be more perfect to celebrate a wedding. He was sure lady Synnorha would not mind. She had seen in her eyes that she liked what she saw when she stared at his son. Yes, he thought to himself, that was precisely what he was going to do. Now he just had to figure out a way to get rid of that troublesom Keya.

Synnorha woke from the bright sun that where shining through her windows, she heard quiet movements and rustling in fabric from her dressing room. She sat up and huffed, the sun was up and she was still in bed, she had not gotten much sleep last night, to much to prepare for the upcomming wedding that the king had desided should be hold as soon as possible. She did not mind the kings hasty disition at all, even if she had only been here eight weeks. She had wanted a union with the handsome prince of Mirkwood since she was a little elleth and her father had told her of Mirkwood. She wanted to be related to the pure royal bloodline, she wanted her name next to theirs in the history books in every realm. She huffed, where was that no good maid of hers with her herbal tea?, she had thought that she had gotten a well trained maid, instead she had been given a wreck, the maid had simple taste and no skills what so ever how to pamper her. She needed to speak with the king about this matter, she had also heard disturbing rumors, she had been so discusted first hearing about this, her handmaiden was the formar princes lover, she shook her head, to think her future husband who was so proper and perfect in any way would stoop to such a low level to bed a simple maid. She was prepared to be met with jealousy and hostality from the laydies of the royal court that the prince had been fooling around with, but after befrending some of the young elleths, she had heard that the prince had never shown any interest in any of the beauties at court. This had sertainly been a nice surprise. "Keya!" she said with a demanding voice and it did not take long until her maid peeked her head out of the dressingroom "Yes, my lady?" Synnoha glared at her "i am awake, where is my refreshing herble tea?" She watched as Keya hurried over to a side table and poored her a cup, "here my lady" the maid said apolegetically. Synnorha took a sip from the hot bewerage and cringed "this is too hot, i told you i want it done and ready by my bedside as soon as i wake from my slumber. You know i have to be at my peek of my energy level if i am to give the prince an heir as soon as we are married. The maid simply nodded, she seemed unfaced about her statement, but Synnorha could not let it slide, if the rumors was true about the simple maid fooling around with the prince, she really needed to let the maid know that the prince was now hers and hers alone. "The prince is so strong and vigorous, i am sure he will expect that i am ready for him every night. The wedding is only two days away oh, i can simply not wait" Synnorha saw that her hints had taken roots in the young maids thoughts and she smiled to her self. "now bring out my morning gown, i need to be ready, i want to see the king right after breakfast, i have so much to discuss with him" her maid nodded and brought out a simple dress in a soft fabric, collered in a soft pink color.   
She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, she looked perfect, she left her room and made her way over to the kings study. She knocked gently, when the king called out for her to enter, she gracefully strode in the door with her hands folded neatly infront of her "My lady Synnorha" the king greeted her with a smile and gestured for her to take place in one of the soft chairs infornt of his desk, "what brings you here such a fine morning? She returned the kings smile and sat down gracefully, she arranged her gown around her feet before she raised her head and met the kings light blue orbs, the king was a very handsome man, the prince looked almost just like him, if it wherent for the fact that the princeˋs faè was untouched, which she prefered, she could easely have accepted a marriage from the elf in front of her. "Some troublesome rumors have reached my attention, your majesty, consearning my maid and your son" she saw how his smile faltered and his lean body tensed up "Yes Synnorha, i am aware the rumors are still florishing. I can assure you that the affair is over. I saw to that before you arrived. " Synnorha nodded, but was deffently not pleased with the situation, she wanted the maid gone, after she married the prince, she did not want her husbands eyes linger on any of the maids. "And you can promise me that the prince will stay true to me as soon as our faèˋs unite?" the king nodded "Yes my lady, he will not stray, but if you are still unhappy about the situation after the wedding, i will gladly come up with another arrangement, i know one of my guards have a good eye to the maid, she will be busy outside of the palace if they united" Synnorha knew the king would understand, but it was not enough for her, she wanted the maid gone, for good. " i would prefer if she didnt reside in Mirkwood at all." she muttered, she thought she saw a glimps of evil in the kings light blue orbs. "i can not banish an elf from my realm if the elf have not commited a crime" the king said apologetically, and Synnorha nodded "oh i understand compleatly your majesty. I will settle with whatever dessision you prefer, sire" She stood from the chair and walked out. The king had told her that his hands where tied, it looked like she had to take matters into her own hands. And she knew the perfect way too do it. She even had the remedies that she needed with her.

It was the morning of the wedding, Thranduil had not slept that night, he had been sitting staring into the empty fireplace all night, drinking. He was still slurred from the wine. "You highness? " his trusted personal servant Galion walked into his quarters "it is time to get ready, your highness" Thranduil nodded and got up on unsteady legs, his foot brushed one of the empty bottles littering his bedroom floor "have you been drinking all night my lord?" Galion asked, Thranduil nodded and took another gulp from the bottle still clutched in his grip. He then stared at the almost empty bottle "it appear so" Galion shook his head, he deffently did not like the new change in the prince. "I will send for a potion from the healer that will make you more like yourself, it will be a long day my lord " Thranduil just waved aprovingly with his hand, but he had not really regestrated what Galion where babeling about. He stumbled over to his bed and sunk down on it, if only he could stay here in the comfort of his own quarters. He where just about to drift off when his sholder where shook "Your highness, the healer is here" Thranduil groaned and leaned up on his elbow "my servant dosent think im fit to apear in my own wedding drunk, make me a potion that will clear my head" the healer pulled out a bag of different potions and handed one over to Galion "This will do the trick, it will make his highness to wretch, but it will empty his stomach and clear his head, his energy will be back in short time" Thranduil watched the man nod and the healer disaperad out of his room, Galion handed him the little bottle and Thranduil tilted his head back as the bitter tasted yellow liquid slid over his tongue and down his throat, he cringed from the taste. It didnt take long before his abdomen started to cramp up and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He saw Fenris enter his room just as a bowl where shoved into his hands, " well i guess that answers how your feeling about your big day" he said sarcastically and sat down. The bowl where removed and Thranduil leaned back into the pillows, groaned and whiped the sheer layer of sweat from his forhead. "I heard the dragon was already up and getting ready from all the way down the hall, i really feel sorry for Galion for having his room next to hers" he saw his personal servant grin and he glared at his bestfriend. "Better watch your tongue friend, you are afterall talking about my wife to be, the elleth that is gonna mother my heir and your future queen", Fenris rolled his eyes at the verbal reprimand from his best friend "you are selling your soul off to the devil, Thran. You will be miserable with that dragon! You can not honestly say you feel any love for her" Thranduil looked at his friend, his brown eyes almost looked pleedingly "run away Thran, have Galion pack what you two need and meet me at the stable, me and Keya will have the horses ready, everyone are so busy with the preperation that no one will notice before we are long gone." It was Thranduils time to roll his eyes "That is a very imature way to act, where would we go? you know father would send out word to all our allys, we would not be safe anywhere. I will do what is expected of me, and thats final, dont let me hear you ill talking about my wife to be again"

The day whent by in a blurr, he had spent the morning with Thran and when it was time for the ceremony to begin he had taken his place next to the captain of the guards. He had ment every word he had said to his friend that morning, he had been ready to jump in and help his bestfriend run from a faith worse then death, but his friends misplaced loyalty to his father would never bend and now he had to stand there and watch the dragon sink her claws into his bestfriends heart. Fenris knew nothing would ever be the same after this day. All their lifes would be affected by this, he had seen the change in his friend already, he watched Thran take Synnorhas hand and lead her the rest of the way, if only he had the power to stop this sherade.   
As the court and the royal family made it out of the throne room and into the banquet hall, Fenris whent on to find Keya, he was schedualed for night watch so he still had a couple of houers before he had to get ready and he knew Keya really needed someone right now, as hard as it was for him to watch the wedding, it would be worse for her. He knew how deeply she felt for Thran. This had to be a living nightmare for her. He found her wondering around in the closed off traininground, because of the wedding every activity had been put on halt until the end of the week. "Keya" he simply said and his heart bled as he watched her turn towards her, her gray eyes dull and full of tears. He wraped his arms tightly around her and she cryed against his sholder, "it feels like my life just ended" she sniffled and another sobb made her body shake, he stroked her back gently, "this chapter in your life may have just ended, but there is more instore for us, that i am sure of, i can feel it in my bones".

Thranduil slowly opened his eyes, not recognizing the surroundings at first but then the memories from the prior day hit him, he groaned, He had fell asleep before he could return to his own private quarters. He looked over to the elleth laying next to him, she was still asleep, thank eru he thought. He rubbed his hands over his face, he had always imagined waking up the first day after his wedding, that he would be filled with joy, love and snuggle into his new wife and never want to let her go, but now the only urge he felt was to get as far away from this bed and her as possible. He thought back on the wedding night, it had been a disaster, he have had such high expectations to it, but now he was just disapointed, he had tried the best he could to make it bareable for her, but there where simply no passion at all between them. He felt nothing when he kissed her, not even a slight tingle when he had put his hands on her, it had been hollow and cold. The thought that his marriage would be lowless and lonly for eternity was suddenly a reality, he looked over at her perfect sleeping form, why had he gone through with this, he had the opertunity to escape right infront of him, but had chose to please his fathers wishes yet again, for what cost, his own happiness, probably hers too. He had no ide how she felt about the matter, she seemed pleaced enough to have become the crown princess, maybe that was all that mattered to her. Their faèˋs would never unite, the both of them would slowly but surly fade. He leaned up on his elbow, he noticed the half empty cup of herble tea standing on the bedside table. He cursed, Keya had already been here, she had seen him in Synnorhaˋs bed, he scoffed and forced himself to shake that thought, why would Keya care who he slept with, it was his right to be in his wifes bed, why would the thought of her finding him here bother him, it most sertainly should not, but still he felt like he had betrayed her, betrayed his own heart. He swallowd hard, he needed to get back to his own room and wash off this heavy femenine smell that was still lingering on his skin, it made him nausseus. He pulled on a silk robe that Galion had laid out ready for him, and moved over to his wifes side of the bed, he rubbed her bare sholder gently to wake her, but she did not stir, he waited, something was not right, she was just laying there, to still, he frowned and leaned in closer and heard her shallow breath, he said her name but nothing, no reaction. He rushed over to the door and pulled it open, he called for a guard or a servant, it didnt matter, he saw Galion peek his head out of his private quarters "Your highness?" Thranduil felt like the panick where about to overpower him "fetch the healer, something is very wrong with the crown princess." Galion hurried down the hall.  
They where all gathered in his private rooms, Thranduil sat in the chair infront of the empty fireplace, his father pacing the floor infront of the large windows, captain Daeron and Fenris stood by the door, they where all waiting for the healer to be done excaminating Synnorha. The door opened and the healer walked in, she did not waste any time "it looks like the crown princess have been poisoned, luckely it was not enough to kill her, but it surly would be enough to kill a fetus. It have put her in a deep slumber and i will not be able to wake her until i find the right antidote. What type of poison that have been used i dont know at this moment, i have to run some tests." The king directed his cold stare at Thranduil "who have been in her room this morning?" Thranduil met Fenrisˋs wide eyes, they both knew that only himself and Keya had any reason to be in Synnorhas bedchambre. This deffently did not look good for Keya. "Only me and her handmaid, ada" he answered his father honestly. His father turned towards the guards "Fetch Keya and bring her here" his orders where demanding and not to be questioned. " Ada, you can not seriously think that Keya tried to poison Synnorha? ", his father tilted his head "no? she have the perfect motive, if she get rid of your wife, your bed will yet again have room for her" he was about to shout to his father that nothing had ever happen between him and Keya, that she didnt harbor any warm feelings towards him, but before he could open his mouth the captain walked in with two guards holding onto Keya. He met her confused eyes for a secound but withdrew his stare quickly, he could not bare to look at her right now. "Where you at lady Synnorhas private quarters this morning, Keya?" his father whent straight to buisness, and Keya looked even more confused "Yes, your majesty, i did what i do every morning, laid out the princesses morning dress, served the princess her herble tea, just the way she like it, like i do every morning". The king sized her up "where the princess awake when you where there? " Keya nodded "Yes your majesty, she wanted to look presentable for the prince when he woke up, so she ordered a bath, when she was done i dried her and brushed her hair, and helped her back into bed and served her the tea. Thranduil groaned invardly, Keya had been there for houers while he was sleeping, he felt Keyas eyes on him and he felt his cheeks heat up "when did you leave?" his father pushed on, "right after i served her the tea? is something wrong?" 

Keya could not understand why the captain came and told her that the king had ordered to speak with her, her morning had been horrendous, she thought she had been preperad to meet Synnorha, but she had never expected to find him there, still sleeping in her bed, the sheets where ruffled, it was clear as day that they had consumated their marriage that night. The princess had not stoped talking about it either, as she helped the princess up in her bath she had spotted traces of blood on her tighs, she had felt the tears sting in her eyes, but she had swallowed her sadness and just hurried to get the morning rutines done so she could retreat to her own bed and cry into her pillow. When the captain came her tears had stilled and she had just been laying there staring into the wall, she had asked why the king wanted to see her, but the captain had just given her a sympathic look. Now as she stood infront of a fuming king answering the questions of her dayli rutines in the princessˋs service she was even more confused. Why where she brought here? what where they all doing there, she felt a claw around her heart and it got hard to breath, something was seriously wrong. Fenris looked worried and the prince wouldnt even meet her quisically eyes. "Keya, you will be charged with higtreason, trying to murder the crown princess by poisoning her. You will be sentenced to death. The execution will take place by sundown in three days time, until that you will be locked in the dungeon. No visitors!" She gasped, this was unreal, this was a dream, a nightmare, this simply could not be happening. She felt the guards grab her arms and lead her out, she met Fenris eyes, his eyes was wide and he mouthed that he was gonna see her soon. New tears welled up in her eyes as she was thrown into the cell and she heard the click of the lock behind her. Jassin came running down the stairs that led to the dungeon, she clinged to the bars "Keya, what in all of middle earth is going on? i saw the guards bring you down here", the elves guarding her cell pushed Jassin away "the king dont alow her to have visitors, talk with the captain Jassin" Jassin glanzed over his sholder before he hurried back up the stairs. A sob wrecked through her body, what had just happened?


	6. fugetives

Fenris barged in to the princessˋs quarters, there where no guards outside the door whenever the prince was in the room. Thranduil where sitting by the bed holding Synnorhas hand in his, he frowned, could his friend really harbor feelings for his wife afterall?. His friend looked deep in thought, it didnt seem like he had noticed him comming into the room at all "Thran? " he said quietly "any changes?" his friend just shook his head, the room was gloomy and dark, the curtains where pulled shut. He pulled up a chair next to his friend, his friend did not move. "Have you seen Keya?" he knew Thran had not been down to see Keya, he had managed to put Jassin on guard duty in the dungeon, and Jassing gave him full reports of who came and whent. His friend just shook his head. "Are you planing on seeing her?" his friend didnt answer, he rubbed his hands together "The execution is tomorrow Thran!" his bestfriend turned his head and glared at him "dont you think i know that?" he hissed, Fenris shook his head "wel i was starting to wonder if you actually did, all you have done since yesterday is to sit here by her bedside , you need to sleep, to eat Thran, you need to go see Keya" Thranduil leaned closer to him and whispershouted "she tried to kill my wife, Fen, she poisoned my wifes tea, and you want me to go see her, are you expecting me to pleed her case to my father too? Ask him to go for banishment and spare her life, spare HER life, while my wife might die??? ." Fenris blinked "you cant honestly mean you think Keya did this?", he started to belive he didnt know his friend at all anylonger, "she was the only one besides me who where in Synnorhaˋs room, she admitted that she spent houers there. The poison didnt just magically end up in her tea by itself" Fenris sighed "offcourse not, but i know Keya, she would never do this to you. "he stared down at the elleth laying so perfectly in her bed, she looked almost too perfect, her hair laid perfectly over her right sholder in perfect waves, everything was too..... perfect, it almost looked staged, he frowned "have the thought maybe crossed your mind that maybe she took the poison herself? " Thrans eyes widened in surprise before they got ice cold, he tilted his head, he almost looked like the king, the resemblance was almost scary "have you gone mad? how dare you say that or even think it? " Fenris just stood, "im starting to feel i dont know you anylonger Thran, you have changed, i dont like this big change in you" his friend had turned back facing his wife, holding on to her hand again. "Leave" Thranduil said and Fenris walked out of the room and closed the door. He had made up his mind, there where no changing back now. There where lots to do if this where going to work, he didnt really have much time either.   
He snuk into the maids dorm and packed some of Keyas old tunics and leggings, a pair of leather boots and her wepons, he was in luck, he had not spotted anyone on his way in or out, he had just hid Keyas belongings when a knock came to his door, he slowly opened and saw the healer standing outside his quarters, anxiously looking around, she hurried inside and met Fenris furrowed stare "what might i do for you?" he said, he had not talked much with the healer, just a couple of times when his troops had been injured in battles "You are friends with the princessˋs handmaiden, yes?" Fenris nodded confirmingly "Keya have seen me on a regular basis for the past century" the healer stated and he cocked his brow quisically " as her friend i am sure you are aware of her feelings towards a sertain someone?" she stared back at Fenris with the same quisically gaze, Fenris relaxed alittle and nodded, he motioned for the healer to sit down in one of the chairs, they both sat down "even if i know how deep her feelings where for the prince, i dont think Keya have it in her to do what she is accused of. " Fenris nodded "i know Keya well, and i can assure you she is innocent. The problem is that i have no way to prove that i am right" the healer nodded. "You are close with the prince too, am i right, i have seen you with him alot" Fenris sighed "yes we have been close friends since we where elflings, since my father was the formar captain of the royal guard, the king alowd us to play" the healer pushed her hair behind her ear "do you think it is possible to convince the prince of Keyas innocense?" Fenris got out of the chair and started pacing, "i have already tried, but the prince have changed, all he does is sit and stare at her, im under no illusion that the prince have bonded or feels for his wife, but it is more the deep loyalty he have for his father and the wish to please the king" the healer got quiet for a while and Fenris looked at her "why? do you know what happened? " he moved closer to the healer with a hopefull glimps in his brown eyes, the healer stared at him, contemplating with her self if she could trust him or not, after a short moment she gave him a curt nod " the poison that is used is not from Mirkwood, nothing we have in our stock, when i was examinating the princess i found the empty flask, it contained the same liquid as in her tea, i know Keya have only been outside of Mirkwoods boarders once, was she ever alone or out wandering on her own?" Fenris shook his head, thinking back on their mission to Dale "we ate dinner together as a group and she shared sleeping quarters with two other guards" the healer nodded and gave him a quick smile "I think our new princess brought her own stock of potions and poisons, and that the flask is from her own personal stock, i think she knows how to use them well too, because it was only taken just enough to make her fall into a long slumber, not nearly enough to kill her" Fenris nodded, good thing they where alone, the healer had just aired her thoughts of the princess manipulating the royal family. "The only thing i am struggeling with is why would she do it? and why frame her handmaid?" Fenris sat down in his chair, he let out a scofft " pure jealousy, the rumors are still going around the palace that the prince had an affair with Keya, that she was his mistress, it was clear to everyone who bothered to look that he cared about her, i think the princess feels threatened by Keya, i think she knows that the prince still have feelings for her, and that she knows she will never bond with him. She tries to get rid of her so that the prince have no other distractions." The healer nodded " that is possible." Fenris shruged "i doubt we will be able to prove it, that is why i am planing on helping her escape." the face of the healer lit up and she cracked into a bright smile " i can help, i can send with you healing potions, so you will be safe on your journey, and i can even sedate the guards so that you can sneak her out" Fenris just looked at her for a moment then his face broke into a grin, this healer was truely a work of miracle. "i surly appreciate your help" the healer got up " i will have everything ready for you by tonight, the potions and other supplies i can get from the kitchen will be placed in the stable, the guards will be asleep" the healer was about to walk out "the kitchen? would it not be alittle risky if someone saw you in the kitchen?" the healer brushed her off, "my baby sister is a kitchenvench, Sheedra" his eyes grew wide, offcourse, just his luck, to finally have a breakthrough in getting to know the sweet Sheedra, when he was about to help a prisoner escape and probably end up as a wanted elf himself. The healer cocked her brow "do you know my sister?" Fenris shook his head "no, but i wish i did, i have been wanting to court her for years, to bad i only found out about this connection now" a secretive smirk grew on the healers lips "it wount be to late until your dead, and i dont see that happening anytime soon my friend" and with that she hurried out. Fenris inhaled sharply, finally things where looking up for Keya.

Keya where laying on her back staring up at the stones abow her, this was the last night of her life. She thought back on her life, it had been so short, to short, she had never realy experianced to much, what had she experianced at all, everything good in her life had turned into missery. She had lost her family way to early, she had more or less raised her self, with alittlebit of guidance from captain Daeron. All she ever wanted was to be a guard, to protect and serve the royal family. She had reached her goals for a short while, then it had been taken away from her. She had fallen in love, she had it on the tip of her fingers and that too had slid out of her reach. What was the point of living anyways, the one she knew she loved and who her heart was beating for was lost to her for eternity. To remine living meant heart ache everyday, the essence of her being was taken away from her, there was no point anylonger. She only wished she could have done more to help her friends, especially Fenris, who where more like a brother to her by now. She hoped that him and Sheedra would find happiness together, the only thing she would regret leaving this world was not to be their at their wedding. She was so sure that it would happen. They where so perfect for eachother. She had spent some times with Sheedra lately, waiting on the princessˋs breakfast, she had seen the elleths blush and gliztening eyes when she had mentioned Fenris. So much had happened so she had not had the chanse to tell Fenris about it, she also remembered how the prince had promised to help Fenris with a romantic picnic, she really hoped the prince would stay true to his word and do what he had said. Fenris deffently deserved it, he helped and suported others so much, it was weird he had time to do his job at all, but it seemed like the captain was counting on Fenris more and more. It would not suprise him if he where promoted within short time. A single tear ran down her cheek, she was surprised that she had any tears left, her eyes felt raw. How had the princess been poisoned?. She replayed that morning over and over in her head, nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary. She thought it was alittle weird to request for a bath and then go back to bed, but she had never been married, and never would, so how would she know. She heard a thump outside her cell, she got up to her feet and walked over to the bars, she frowned, the two guards standing near the stairs was laying on the ground "hello? whats happening?" she called out, but suddenly she heard running feets, and not long after she saw Fenris apear in the dimlit dungeon "Fenris?" she breathed "what are you doing here? what happened to the guards?" Fenris smirked "i guess they needed alittle nap, the king have them overworked now since there have been an attempt murder on the crown princess" Keya grabed the bars "you shouldnt joke about this matter" she hissed and her eyes grew wide in shock when he fished up a key from his pocket. "You are right Keya, we can wait to joke about this until our asses are safe" She grabed his hand between the steel bars "what are you doing, you will be sentenced with banishment just by sneaking down here and talking to me" Fenris brushed her off "screw the royal family, screw this life. We will make us selfs a better one" he said grinning, he pulled his hand free and unlocked the celldoor "now hurry up, we dont have much time." he pulled out a tunic and leggings from underneath his own tunic "hurry up, get dressed, you cant ride in that stupid gown" Keya quickly disposed herself of the filthy gown and pulled on her old clothes "your boots and wepons are in the stable" Keya walked out of the cell in her bare feet "how are we supose to get to the stables? Fenris rolled his eyes "remember who your talking to, i have connections, now come on, most of the palace have retreated to their quarters for the night"  
They snuk up the winderling stairs, they where about to round the corner to the entrance hall when she felt Fenris shov her back, he motioned with her hand that she where to stay put before he walked around the corner, she stayed quiet, ready to run back the stairs if it was nessesary. "Fen? what are you doing here?" she recognized the dark voice, oh eru could it get any worse, they had just bumped into the prince, now Fenris was in trouble too. "i was talking to the guards in the dungeon, checking up on a friend of mine who currently is innocently imprissoned, dont know if you remember her, shes this tall, pale almost white long hair, silvery eyes, sweet as the day is long, wouldnt hurt a flye, her name is Keya" her heart was pounding in her chest, why was he being so sarcastic to the prince, this was sertainly not good. "Offcourse i remember who she is, Fen. Dont be rediculous" she heard Fenris scofft "could have fooled me" it was a pause "so you have taken a break from watching over the dragon? i dont get why you bother to sit there, you are all so sure that you have captured the right person, so why stand guard at her side day and night, with Keya behind bars, should think she was perfectly safe?" another pause "how many times must i tell you not to call her a dragon? actually there is good news, the healer stoped by earlier and gave her an antedote, she woke up, i was just about to go to the kitchen and grab her something to eat" Keya pushed her hand over her mouth to choke the gasp that almost escaped over her lips, "thought thats why you royals had servants, oh thats right, her servant is rotting away in the dungeon and is about to lose her head tomorrow, i guess you have been degraded to be her new fetchboy, isnt that right Thran?" Fenris spat out the nickname he had on the prince, she heard the prince sigh "Fen, i understand that you are tired and feel stressed out because of Keya, but Synnorha is awake now, surely she will sort things out tomorrow when she have her streangth back" Fenris snorted a sarcastic laugh "yeah i wouldnt count on it Thran, she have everything exactly how she wants it, including you, clutched in her tight dragonclaw grip. But hurry along now Thran, must not let your puppetmaster wait, you know how dragons get when they are hungry, she might burn the whole palace to the ground." Why was Fenris so mean? she needed to know the reason as soon as they where safe. She pushed herself closer to the wall and hid in the shadows, the prince had to walk past the entrence and she couldnt risk him seeing her. She shut her eyes as he walked past her, she couldnt bare to see him, suddenly she felt Fenris grab her hand and pull her up the last few stairs "phew that was a close call" he whispered as they hurried down to the stables. As Keya pulled on her boots and dug out their supplies, Fenris fetched the horses that in some miraculous way where already sadled. It didnt take them long before they where in the saddle and galopping into the woods, neither of them looked back.

Thranduil stood in his Synnorhaˋs bedroom and looked out of the window and into the darkness, he felt so tired. It would not be long now until sunrise, Synnorha had begged him to stay the night after he had brought back some lite supper, she had whined about not feeling safe without him there. He had tried to make her tell him what had happened that morning while he was sleeping, but she had just cryed and said she did not remember anything after she drank some of her tea. He thought about Fenrises words. Could Fen be right, where Keya innocent? but who els could have poison Synnorha? she had not been in the palace that long, she could not already have any enemies. It didnt really make sense to him that Keya would poison her either, she didnt care about him like he did her, she didnt care if he had married Synnorha.  
Thranduil where ripped out of his trail of thoughts as the sound of the alarm blaring through the halls. Thranduil ripped the door open and stormed out into the hall, he had just reached the main entrance when he spotted his father "ada, whats going on? are the palace under attack?" his father turned towards him "the prisoner have escaped!" he hissed, he took a threatening step toward him "you wouldnt happen to know anything about that now would you?" Thranduil just shook his head, "how could she escape, there where gards watching her all the time" he said still confused, the captain came running from the barracks "lieutenant Fenris is gone, your majesty, and there are two horses missing from the stable" Thranduil groaned invardly, offcourse, that was what Fen had been doing in the dungeon when he stumbled over him late last night. "So looks like we are now hunting two fugetives, and both are close to you" his father snarled at him, his father turned to the captain "send your best trackers and hunt them down i want them brought here dead or alive, i dont care".The captain hurried out of the main entrance hall and gave the orders, it was not long until they heard horses galoping over the bridge, Thranduil could only stare at his raging father "you think i helped them escape?", his father took two strides and pushed his face up in his " its very conviniant dont you think, that your mistress escapes the night before her execution" Thranduil shook his head in disbelif "i have sat by Synnorhaˋs side the whole time" his father tilted his head slightly to the left "gives you the perfect excuse. If you wherent the crown prince Thranduil, it would be your head on that block to night. " The king walked back to his study, leaving Thranduil in the hall, his father had just said that if he would have had siblings he would have been executed. He shook his head and walked back to Synnorhaˋs bedroom. She was sitting in her bed crying, he walked over to her bedside and sat down, he pulled her into his chest to comfort her "she escaped?" Synnorha gasped through sobbs " oh my lord, she is going to come for me and kill me" Thranduil held her shaking frame in his arms "you are safe Synnorha, i dont think Keya or Fenris will ever set their foot in Mirkwood again after tonight" Synnorha pulled him further into the bed "stay with me my lord, i only feel safe when you are here" Thranduil leaned back against the pillows, "you are safe, i am here" he said almost in a trance. He reached his arm out to pull her closer, to let her rest on his chest until they both could get some sleep, but Synnorha had other plans, she pulled his silken robe aside and stradled his lap, she pushed her long golden locks over her sholder so they where now hanging freely down her back, his eyes traced her body, but still nothing, his mind drifted to Keya, he closed his eyes, and pictured Keyas naked body over him, grinding against him and his body reacted instantly, he felt her lift herself up and slide down his throbbing shaft, he could not help the moan that escaped "no my lord, i ment, i want you here with me, your mind is not, open your eyes and look at me, you belong to me, not her" Thranduils eyes shot up and just stared at her, had Synnorha known about his feelings about Keya, could it be that Fenris was right? Synnorha leaned down and kissed him "she ran from you, she do not care about you like i do Thranduil, she does not love you" the words said outloud stung, ripped his heart open, even if he had told himself those words numeros times before, it suddenly became more real said outloud. She had left him, they both did, left him here to rot alone. He grabed Synnorha and flipped her over to her back, he rode her hard and fast, trying to escape the loneliness that was almost choking him.


	7. Mercenaries

Keya and Fenris led their horses into the village "I know we usually ride into a meeting like this with victory in our hearts and in our reach, but this time something is different, Fen, i dont know how to describe it" Keya held her hodded head low, Fenris hummed in agreement "i know what you mean, something about this that does not feel right, be ready, our guys are just outside the city borders" Fenris too kept a low profile as they continued on the muddy road infront of them. Their life had changed drastically past the two last millenias, from the day they had escaped Mirkwood palace they had been drifters for a while, until they had met some elves, outcast as them selfs, they had all worked well together, they had became a group of mercenaries, as the years past their little group had grown, both Fenris and Keya had earned each and every members trust and respect, and they had picked the two of them to their unofficial leaders. After the first millenia the two of them usually delegaded the jobs they where hired to do among the very skilled troop. They had enough on their hand running their fortress, that was placed in a wasteland between two elven realms. The fortress where well hidden, no one had stumbled over them, but they kept track of everything that was going on everywhere. They where never picky when it came to the jobs they did, they didnt care who hired them either. Humans fighting against other humans where the most common. Human kings driven by greed, wanting to destroy their enemies for land. At first Keya and Fenris had tried to take a diplomatic rout, but the world had changed, wars started and ended in all corners of middle earth. It was not often they had been hired by elves or to destroy elves for this they where greatful, not only where they risking their own life by seaking out their own race, but it did something to them, elves where not evil creatures, not really.  
They dismounted their horses and tied them to a pole before they walked into the ill smelling inn, the room was empty, too early for the drunks to even be awake. They had been told to sit down on the table closest to the entrance, they both pulled off their glows and placed them on the table infront of them, two mugs of mead where placed in front of them, but in their profession they had learned never to trust anyone. They both shoved the mugs further in on the table. Their hoods still pulled down in their heads, they where clad in dark, simple tunics and leggings, there where no way to recognize them, they never used their names, they never showed their faces, not to the creatures that hired them atleast, their targets where destroyed in one way or another. They talked as little as possible at meetings like this, knowing that voice recognision could be a posibility. They answered simple questions with a shake of their head or a nod, if they did not like what they heard they got up and left. This time they had been contacted by a letter, one of their scouts had found it bolted to a tree just on the border to one of the elven realms surrounding them. It was written in elvish, maybe that is why this mission did not feel right, they had to kill one of their own kind, for some reason after seeing the note, both Fenris and Keya had desided to take the mission themselfs, only bringing four other, the ones they had been fighting with the longest.  
An elf they had never seen walked in and gracefully sat down infront of them, almost seemed like he had aperad out of thin air, but both Fen and Keya knew the elven way of moving around, they could be quiet, they could use magic, depending what realm they came from. The elf in front of them nodded, not bothering to look at them, he just slipped a note over the table, Fenris pulled the note closer, it was a contract, they read it through, two hits, that was odd Keya thought to her self and watched Fenris from the crock of her eye. Two killings in the same contract, Keya lifted her hand and rubbed her two fingers together, motioning to the contract, what they where paid for the job where not mentioned in the contract, the elf infront of them sliped another note over the table, an pardoning offer, two kills in exchange to be pardoned. Keya felt a bitter taste in her mouth, it had been a while since she last thought of the reason they had become who they where, another question aperad in her thoughts, did the elf who where hiering them know who they where?. Keya kept her cool, waiting on Fenris to make a dessision, he turned his hodded head towards her and gave the elf infront of them a curt nod. The contract had been accepted, now they where waiting on the names of the poor souls they where gonna remove from middle earth. A third note where slid across the table. Keya felt her breath hitch in her throat when she read the first name, Thranduil Oropherion, her silvery orbs lingered on the name, she could feel Fenris tense next to her and knew he did the same, the next name on the list where his son Legolas Greenleaf. Keya felt the bile rise in her throat. They both nodded and left the inn as quickly as they possibly could. When they reached the others, Keya turned to one of their best trackers "follow that elf, find out who he works for, trust no one" the elf nodded and took off, they turned their horses around and continued back to their hideout.  
Safely inside Keya threw her glows on the wodden surface of the table and sunk down into a chair infront of a toasty warm fireplace, the fortress made of stone built ages ago where cold and drafty in the winter, since it was mid nowember it felt almost like the wind whent right through them, it would not be long until the first snow fell, it was so cold you could almost smell the ice in the air. "I knew this mission was bad news, Fen, why in all of arrda did we accept?", they both got quiet as a maid entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They had not spoken about Thranduil or Mirkwood since they escaped, but Keya knew Fenris had kept track of his former bestfriends life just as much as she had. Fenris filled the two glasses and handed her one as he slid down to the chair next to hers, they drank in silence, staring into the fire. "Who would want Thranduil dead?" Keya said quizzically, Fenris cocked his brow and looked at her sarcastically " Thranduil is the spitting image of his father, i dont think there is a creature on the face of this earth that have came across him that wouldnt like to see the king of Mirkwood rot. His son Legolas on the other hand, that ellon is as naiv and purely innocent as they get, im sure he even weeps over dead orcs at night", Keya chuckled and then sighed "from what ive heard about him he sure reminds me alot of how Thranduil used to be." Fenris nodded. "Well one thing is for sure, we can not back out of the contract. Someone wants the both of them dead, bad enough to hire us" it was not ment to brag, but they knew of their reputation. They where feared all over middle eart. "What if we captured them and brought them here, until we can find out who hired us and why?" Keya saw Fenris cringe, they never brought anyone to their hideout, there was a good reason to why they where compleatly safe and no one knew of their fortress. "It is either that or kill them, i know you are not comfortable with that idea either. If it wherent for Oropherˋs madness, you and Thranduil would still be close friends" Fenris nodded and sighed, "you are right", he got up from his chair and walked over to the window and looked out to the courtyard where some of their men was training. "How do we lure the elven king out of his precious palace? Fenris mused. Keya tapped her fingers lightly against the glass "The last report i got said that the king and prince where on their way to aid the people settle into Dale. The dragon burned down Lake Town. We could wait for them to return and then capture them at the borders" Fenris chuckled sarcastically "i feel sorry for the people of Lake Town, getting caught in the middle of Thranduils marriagal dispute" Keya smirked, remembering how Fenris often refered to Thranduils wife as the dragon. "Fen, you should not speak ill of the dead" she was trying hard to hold back her laughter, "come on Keya, she tried to frame you for attempted murder". Keya took a large gulp of her wine "That was then, if it had been now she would have been dead, not slumbering" she turned the glass in her hand "you know what Fen, while we have the king here, we should make the council of Mirkwood cough up some of their wine and send us, as a ransome for the king" Fenris sniggered "yes i miss the wine as well, this human stuff is to bitter" They both fell in silence as they thought about their life back at Mirkwood "how will you handle seeing him again?" Fenris wondered, Keya stared into the fire "i honestly dont know, i think maybe it would be best if we hid our identity" Fenris nodded agreeingly.

The king had reinstalled Daeron as the captain after Tauriel chose to follow the dwarfs, he had been sent back to Mirkwood in a hurry after recieving a report that the spiders where closing in on the palace right after the battle of the five armies had ended. The troops he had brought back had cleared the forrest with renewed energy from the victory they had experienced in Dale. It did not take them long to get the spider problem under control, and Daeron could hardly wait for the king to return and proudly tell him about yet another victory. He had gotten word that the king was expected back this morning and had called the council in for a meeting, so that everything was ready for the kings return. A horn signalized that the rest of the troops and the king was back and Daeron sat up straighter in his chair. The door bursted open and a very pale looking servant stumbled inside "the king have been captured" he gasped breathlessly, everyone turned their heads to the servant, Daeron was at the servants side in only a few strides "What?". The servant was handed a glass of wine to help him calm down a bit " They where just about to enter into Mirkwood when they where ambushed and the king was captured!. A group of trackers where sent out after them, but they seemed to just vanish into thin air!". Daeron looked at the elves gathered in the room, they where now just as pale as the servant. "Did anyone see anything?" Daeron demanded to know, the servant shook his head "Only shadows, its them isnt it?" They had all heard stories about the shadows that hunted down creatures from different races and killed them, they where unstoppable. "Send word to prince Legolas about his father being captured, he need to be here in the safty of the palace and the royal guard, double the watch within the palace and out by the borders, send word to lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, we need their help to locate the king, if it turnes out that the shadow hunters have him. The palace where suddenly bussing with activity from elves, guards and servants who acted out the captains orders. 

Thranduil could not belive he had been obducted, who where these creatures, they moved like nothing he had ever seen before, they where faster, stronger and more quiet then elves, and they worked together without a word. No one had uttered a word to him since he had been taken to this stone cold room in what looked like a drafty fort. They had both elven and human servants, that he had seen, every meal was served in his room, it was a sparesly furnished room, only a simple chair, table and a bed. Better then his dungeon he mused, but still, he was a king. These unknown creatures that was holding him clearly knew alot about elves, he was served the same type of food he was used to from the palace, a simple tunic and leggings where laid out for him, but he saw it was maid by elves from the quality of the fabrick and the sowing. It had been alittle tempting to get out of his armor and change into clean clothes, but he would not bend to these captiors will. He wanted answers, why had he been taken, why had no one talked to him yet, had it been sent out word to Mirkwood about a ransom? . He walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard, he saw tall beings standing guard readied with a bow and arrow in hand, they also trained night and day, he had been captured by the view, it was facinating to see how they moved. He stared down into the courtyard and one of them caught his attention, his heart started racing, there was something familular with the way this being moved, swung its swards, he had seen it before, but where. A undescribable longing came over him, he had not felt like this for centuries, not since he was a young ellon and he had been around Keya. Keya, thats who the being reminded him of. He griped the stone wall and leaned closer to the window, the being he was studying froze in its tracks, tilted its head upwards towards the window, he spotted smooth pale skin underneeth the hood that was covering most of the face, the being hurried out of sight. Thranduil turned away from the window and started pacing the room, why had he suddenly started thinking about her again, he had used a millenia to force her out of his thoughts, and now she suddenly reaperad. He glanzed outside, the sun was setting, and as on cue the door creeked open and a hooded clad being walked into the room and placed his dinner on the table, it was the same being he had just been studying outside, he turned and followed the being with his blue orbs, the being did not even glanz at him, still he got a fluttery feeling in his abdomen, a feeling he had almost forgotten what was like. As the being reached for the iron ring to pull open the door he could not controll his curiosity "So this is where you have been hiding Keya" he said, he simply could not be wrong about this, his gut feeling was so strong. The being infront of him froze, the door closed and the being turned around, pushing the hood back onto its sholder, and there she stood, right infront of him as beautifull as he rememberd her "how did you know it was me?" she hissed, her once so sparkily joyfilled silver orbs where now cold and guarded, he could not for the bare of his life pull his eyes away from her "i recognized the way you use your sword, i taught you that, remember" she squinted her eyes "i remember everything" she said coldly, he took a step closer to her, the pull he felt was to strong to ignore, she stepped closer to the door "eat your dinner" she said and was yet again reaching for the door, "why am i here Keya? what do you want?" Kaya turned back towards him, but she did not meet his stare "i dont want nothing from you or your precious MIrkwood" she snarled, Thranduil frowned "then why am i here?" her cold guarded stare met his "someone wants you dead, i was hired to kill you and your son" Thrans eyes widened in fear, not for his own life, he had been waiting to fade for millenias, his death could not be more welcomed, but not his son "Legolas" he breathed and she nodded "have you..... tell me you havent already" she tilted her head curiously cocking her right brow "so the ellon actually mean something to you? " Thranduil frowned "offcourse, he is my son." Keya scofft "yes i remember how loyal you are to family" he watched her exhale, her tension seemed to leave her sholders a bit " no i have not yet killed your son, my troops are out looking for him, he was heading towards Rivendell" Thranduil closed the space between them in two long strides, he grabed her hand, her skin against his sent lightningboltz running through his veins "Please Keya, i beg you, dont hurt him" She stared into his eyes for a while, then she pulled her hand out of his grip "i must say, the reports i have recieved about you through the years made me expect something very different then this, Thranduil Oropherion, the great king of Mirkwood, begging for a life, that is deffently a new twist" Thran grabed for her hand again, but she pulled away "Please Keya, he is innocent" his voice was pleeding and whiney even in his own ears, but he didnt care, he couldnt let anyone harm his son, he was all he got, all he ever had. "When did you start to care about innocense? like i said, i remember everything, my innocense did not mean anything to you, why should your son be any different to me? " he steped back, his eyes closed, he was about to say something but she slipped out the door, it clicked shut, he sunk down in a chair. 

Fenris saw Keya stomp into the study, she was fuming, but he could also spot her eyes welling up "whats the matter?" he said worriedly and pulled her into a hug, he had not seen her cry since he found her in the cell all those years ago. "He saw me, he knows who i am" Fenris groaned "how?" Keya pulled back "i guess he saw me training, i felt his stare burn at my back out in the traininggrounds, when i looked up he was standing in the window staring directly at me. I had to check if he actually had recognized me, so i brought his food up, i was just about to leave the room when he said my name." Fenris frowned "that alone cant be the reson why you are so upset?" Keya shook her head "he asked me why he was here, i told him that we where hired to kill both him and his son" Fenris cocked his brow quizzically " and?" Keya exhaled " he begged me to spare his sons life, he actually pleeded with me to spare Legolas, the arogance was gone, everything we have heard about him was whiped away, he was his old self again, ranting on that his son was innocent, i told him that why should i care about Legolasˋs innocense when he didnt care if i was when Oropher scentansed me to death" Fenris sighed "Keya, i dont think you should be around him when he still have this effect on you, leave it to the servants to feed him" Keya whiped her cheeks "i dont know if i can, just seeing him, it was just as strong as it was back then" Fenris nodded, he knew this was gonna happen "stay here and get your thoghts sorted, im gonna go talk with him, see who his enemies is" Keya just nodded and he left the room. Why had they brought Thran here, this was gonna end bad, he knew it. He pushed the door open and walked in, his eyes landed on his formar bestfriend, he looked defeated where he sat on the simple wooden chair, his sholder slumped, his head hung low, in his battle uniform, his head shot up "Keya, your back" he said, but stoped as Fenris shoved the hodd off of his head "Guess again, friend" the last word was said with so much coldnes and bitternes it could not be ignored, "Fen" Thranduil whispered, Fenris nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "i dont want you to talk to her, you have put her through enough hell for a lifetime already, any questions you may have will be directed to me, is that understood? " Thranduil nodded, Fenris turned to the door, opened it and snapped his fingers, two servants came in with another chair and another set of plates with food, wine was also brought, Fenris watchfull eyes followed the servants movements until they left, then he grabed the chair and pulled it out and sat down " i recon you have some questions for me? " he said while breaking off a bite of lembas and putting it in his mouth with some cheese, he gestured for Thranduil to start eating his food as well "what is this place?" Fenris started to peal an apple "it is my home." he simply stated, and Thranduil frowned "your home? who are the soldiers training outside?" Fenris shrugged "well its not only my home, its Keyas home too, and them" he gestured to the window overlooking the courtyard, where the clinging of metal against metal could be heard "they are our troops" , Thranduil looked confused "troops, why would you need that? " Fenris looked at Thranduil "we are mercenaries, you have probably heard of us, we are called shadow hunters" He watched as Thranduils eyes widened in pure shock "you and Keya are leading the shadow hunters? even Azog fears you" Fenris smirk grew he leaned over the table to grab his wine glass "i know, isnt it glorious" he wiggled his brows, even Thranduil had to smile at that, it reminded him of how they used to joke around. He saw Thranduils smile falter slightly "so you and Keya, you two are" Fenris knew what he was going to ask, for a brief moment an idea popped into his head, he nodded " what if i said we are?" he saw Thranduils muscles tense up, and he also noticed something els "i guess congratulations are in order, you are a good match for her, you always treated her good" Thranduils voice got flat and the elven king never met his eyes "yes, i did, i looked out for her because she is my friend, that is what friends do, no we are not together, i was just pulling your leg, we do live here together, we lead the mercenaries together, but we are more like siblings than anything els, we always where, i still have my eyes on that lovely kitchen vench of yours, and i will go fetch her one of these days." Thranduil smirked " oh eru, yes i remember, Shreeda, she is still unwed" Fenris nodded, this was what he had been missing, how easy they talked and joked "i know" Thranduil tilted his head "how do you know?" Fenris shruged "i have eyes and ears everywhere, we know of everything that happens in Mirkwood" . He watched how Thranduils sholder slumped together, he almost felt bad for his formar friend " so you know about....." Fenris held up his hand to make Thranduil stop talking, he sighed "yes Thran, i know that right after you got your heir, the dragon had an affair with your father, i also know that they died together on the battlefield, that you where hurt, badly from dragon fire. That you have remined alone after the dragon died. " Thran stared down at the table "i should have taken you up on your offer that morning, of my wedding day" Fenris nodded "yes you should, you would have found happiness" Thrnduil raised his gaze and met his, now he could see the old Thran, the one he loved as his bestfriend "Keya, is she still unwed?" Fenris stared into his eyes "Keya is not of your consearn, until she chooses it her self, i ment what i said, you leave her alone, you have hurt her enough as it is" Thranduil frowned "hurt her? if you mean that i didnt belive in her innocense, i did, it didnt make any sense that she would have attempted to poison Synnorha. I was thorn back then, between you two and my duty as a crown prince and my rediculous need to get my fathers acceptance, you have no idea how many times i have regretted my choises" Fenris nodded, he emptied his glass of wine, then you refiled their two glasses " you should have trusted Keyas love for you, that should be your biggest regrett, if you had trusted in that, we would not have been sitting here now" Thranduil just stared at him, Fenris looked up at him with a frown "what?" he said "Keya loved me?" Thranduil whispered and Fenris scoffed "yes, offcourse she did, she was madly inlove with you, and i was actually rooting for you two to leave Mirkwood and your father. I was ready to join you. " He frowned slightly, Thranduil leaned his head in his hands, pulling his hands through his hair, this was deffently not the reaction he expected " what? you didnt know?" Thranduil looked up at him with an open mouth, he shook his head while his eyes flickerd "i had no clue at all. The day my father found me in her quarters i had just poored my heart out to her, and she laughed, straight in my face." Fenris threw his knife on the table "oh for ardas sake, so all this missery that have been ripping you both apart, happened only becouse you two where to proud and stubborn to actually talk" he rolled his eyes and shook his head "unbelivable!" he grabed his glass and emptied it in one gulp, he got up. "i need to give some orders, i will be back later, we will continue this then. " Thranduil nodded and Fenris left.


	8. Stubborn prince

Legolas ran up the stairs that led to his fathers study, he bursted in through the doors "I came as quickly as i could, have there been any news?" the counsil was gathered, the captain of the guard, Daeron, too. Daeron stepped up "no your highness, we are still waiting on a ransom", he stood as the prince sat down behind his fathers desk "do we know who have him? " Legolas said with a frown, he knew this was going to happen one day or another, his father wherent exactly popular among other elven realms "We think he was captured by the shadow hunters", Legolas stared at the captain in disbelief "you think? think? you arent sure of who took my father, you dont know if he is still alive or if he is dead? " He rubbed his temples "have you contacted lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond?" Daeron nodded "yes your highness, they both sent word that they are on their way" Legolasˋs frustration rose, how did his father do this, day in and day out, no wonder it always seemed like he had a stick shoved up his ass. "alright, so what do we know about these shadow hunters? do we know who leads them? where they are camping out? what they look like? are they elves or some other kind of creatures?" Legolas watched the captain shufle a bit " the trackers did track them for a while, but because of the fresh snow they got lost" Legolas groaned invardly and motioned for the captain to go on " ive talked with the guards that where left to follow the king home, they did not see any of their faces, they where all wearing hodds that covered their faces, and it was still dark. Many of the guards mentioned that they where much more quiet then any elves, they didnt make any sounds at all. " Legolas stood up, and walked around the desk " i was half way to Rivendell when i got the word, lord Elrond must not have been far behind me, give me word when he arrives, maybe he can run some light on the situation. Until then i will be in my quarters, taking a bath" , they all bowed as he walked out.

Fenris had alowed Thranduil to come out into the fresh air for a bit, he was happy to see that the elven king had changed his attire finally, now he was clad like he used too back in the day when they where younger, he did not look so regal now. They walked along the westwall "so you are hired to end my life?" Thranduil said casually, "yes, we signed the contract about a month back" Fenris answered honestly and Thranduil nodded "how are you planing to do it? " Fenris looked at him with a smirk "Decapetation, Mirkwood execution style should be fitting, dont you think?" Thranduil just looked at Fenris "i see your sense of humor have not changed. Who are going to perform it? you?" Fenris shruged his sholders "you dont seem to be bothered to much by the thought of dying?" Thranduil stoped and leaned against the stone wall, gazing out on the landscape outside of the walls of the fortress, " i have been fading for ages, i would not mind to speed up the proses, i once asked a healer back at Mirkwood to give me a potion, but she refused, she said her gift as a healer where only gonna be used for good not evil. What i do not know is if my son is capable to rule Mirkwood yet, he is so young at heart, and i must admitt i have been a bit overprotective, he have not been alowd to explore the world as much as he wanted." he sighed and Fenris looked over at his old friend, he could see Thranduil looked tired " i have wronged him, Legolas, i condamned his love for an elleth that i thought was beneath him. She was my captain at the time" Fenris nodded, he had heard about the sylvan elf leading the royal guard "Tauriel" Fenris said and Thranduil nodded confirmingly, "i knew she did not harbor the same feelings for him as he did for her, but i condamed it for the wrong reasons" he picked at the moss on the stony wall "you where never to consearned about ranks, i mean you lost your heart to an orphan elleth who where only an archer, and your bestfriend was a lieutanant, why would you care about who Legolas lost his heart too?" Thranduil got a slight pink tint over his cheekbone "well i never knew that Keya harbored any feelings for me, i thought she mocked me for having feelings for her, i didnt want my son to go through all that i have endured" Fenris shook his head "well for one thing Thran, Oropher was not a good father, you should stop letting him run your life, he is dead and have been for the last millenia, and if you had grown up making your own desition, you would actually have been happy, dont you think Legolas deserves the chanse to find his own happyness, without you bringing Orophers sadistic paranting ways down his throat" Thranduil turned to Fenris " well now he is free to live his life as he sees fit, atleast for a little while until you capture him" Fenris nodded and they started walking again "might i ask who hired you to kill me and my son?" Fenris shruged "we dont know yet, we usually dont bother asking to many questions, it always complicate things, in this matther though, i have a group tracking the elf that handed us the contract, i was going to ask if you had any enemies that would want both you and your son dead?" Thranduil mused into the air "other elven lords might hate me, but most hold off on my son dearly". One of the archers called out to Fenris from the north wall "a rider", Fenris motioned for Trhanduil to join him back inside of the fortress, they walked into one of the hugh halls, all the rooms where sparsely furnished, leaned against a long table and motioned for Thranduil to have a seat as they waited for the rider. 

Thranduil looked expectantly at the hugh wooden doors, a dark clad elven walked swiftly in and right up to them, the signature hood covering the elfs face, the elf pulled the glows off and threw them on the table and pushed the hood off her head, it was Keya, he had not expected to be alowd to see her, so he drew a deep breath and drank in the vision of her, she was stunning with the slight red tint in her face from riding hard and the cold weather, her hair braided, but some stray locks framing her face, her posture was alot more authorative now then it once was, it suited her, the confidence made her look even more breathtaking. "So it looks like your son never made it to Rivendel" Keya said and he was struck by fear, she brushed him off "dont look like someone just died, he returned to the palace, the word that you have been captured by the shadowhunters are all over the elven realms" Thranduil felt like a spell was cast on him, he simply could not stop staring at her, it was like he was right back on the training grounds, watching her for the first time. "That was unfortunate" Fenris said sarcatically. "Lets hope the prince is so consearned he goes with the searchparty to looke for him" Keya returned, they where standing discussing. "or els we need to breake into the palace and get him" Fenris continued and Thranduil scofft "good luck with that, my palace is surounded by guards, they will capture you before that happens" Both Fenris and Keya looked at him "Have you forgotten that we managed to break out of the dungeon? " Keya locked eyes with him "your guards are not as aleart as you think. And your son would be alot safer here, then he is at the palace right now" Thranduil tilted his head "my son had been safer in the hands of the elves planing on killing him? " Keya rolled her eyes at him " we are not gonna kill him, we are not heartless like some elves i know, but it have to look like we are planing on it, to find out who hired us. If he or she hired us, then surly he or she can hire other mercenaries as well" Thranduil swallowed "you are planing on breaking the contract? " Keya snapped her fingers and sat down, he saw a servant hurried in with three glasses of wine and a bottle, how did the servants know exactly what they wanted without they giving an order. "Yes we will break the contract, we did not know the names of the targets when we signed it, when we got the names we decided to find out who was behind this, but it still had to look like we where going through with it. That is why we brought you here. " Fenris slid down to a chair next to him, Thranduil felt relieved and emtied the glass of wine that was put infront of him. "So you are saying Legolas is in danger at the palace?"Both Fenris and Keya nodded "but the guards....." Keya scofft, it was surprisingly nice to have people treat and talk with him like he was an equal, and not always ending every sentance with, your majesty, he wasnt their prince anymore, and he sertainly was not their king, Fenris seemed like he accepted his precense, out on the wall it seemed like nothing had changed between them, they talked the same way they always had, but Keya was still hostile. "the guards in Mirkwood is easy get by, we have had our mercenaries in and out of that palace so many times during the years, you have elves and humans comming and going constantly. Im surprised you can keep track of who really works for you or not, that is why YOUR SON would be safe here, we know everyone working for us, no one comes without us knowing, no one going without us knowing. " she spat the words and Thranduil chringed, Keya walked over to the window and his eyes followed her back, he felt his chair being kicked and he looked quickly over to Fenris, who frowned leaning in " keep your eyes to yourself, she is not of your consearn until she wants to be" his friends whispered and he stared down at his hands. He was left alone when Fenris left the table and walked over to Keya, it almost looked like they where in a silent conversationg, " am i still your prisoner? " he asked quietly, knowing they could hear him perfectly, to his surprise it was Keya who answered "no, but you do wisely to keep within the fortressˋs walls, here we can protect you." Thranduil stood from the table and walked back to his room.

Lord Elrond had arrived and they had discussed all the strategies they could come up with, but getting no where, they needed Galadriels visions. "Im going out with the searchparty" Legolas said determined "I do not think that is wise your highness" Lord Elrond said and Legolas tried to shake the frustration "If it was i who had been missing my father would be out there looking for me, he might be cold and he might even be annoyed by me but he do care, that i am sertain of" Lord Elrond gave him a quick smile "Offcourse your highness, you mean everything to him, but we dont even know where to look" Legolas sighed, "well we can start with where they ambushed the troops, i will take some of the trackers and follow the rout they took before the snow covered the tracks" Elrond nodded "But dont you think it is wise to wait until Lady Galadrien comes, her vision could maybe give us better direction" Legolas nodded to the captain, "Go gather a search party, have them ready by the stable" he then turned to Elrond "It will take days until she is here, i can not wait that long, i have to do something, you are here keeping an eyes on things, i know my father trust you. I will be back at sundown or to morrow at first light" Elrond stood and watched the prince leave. 

Keya and her five men kept hidden in the forrest, becouse of their dark clothes it was easy to blend into the shadows of the evening light, she had been following the prince for a while now, waiting for a good opertunity to attack, the prince where clueless about the fact that they where right behind him, watching his every move. The prince where stubborn, that she could see, it also seemed like he thought himself better then his guards, he was always riding in front or away from the protection of the guards, young and naive, Keya thought. He was also dressed in a bright green tunic and easy to spot, his golden blond locks also shone brightly in the last rays of the afternoon son, reminding her of his mother Synnorha, if he was anything like his mother this was sertainly going to be a hard test for her.   
It was dark and and they had settled in for the night, the princes stubborness made him eager to continue instead of returning back to Mirkwood. Offcourse the young prince had refused to go rest and instead relieved one of the guards and taken his watch. Keya followed him as he walked silently through the forrest, further and further away from the safety of the camp, the prince had his bow and arrow ready, so Keya had to sneak up behind him, she held her dagger ready in her right hand, in a flash of a moment when the prince let his guards down, she was on him, pressing her left hand over his mouth to silence him and the dagger pressed to his throat "make a sound and you are dead prince" she hissed in his ear, "drop the bow and arrow, the guards need proof that you have been ambushed" the prince obaid and she started pulling him and she clicked with her tongue, suddenly a rider came up to her, she saw that the princies eyes widened in fear as it dawned on him who was actualy obducting him, a hood was pulled over his head, his hands where tied up behind him and he was hoisted up on horse and they took off.   
When they reached their fortress Keya dismounted her horse and pulled the prince down, he fell to the ground and landed on his side, she grabed his elbow and pulled him to his feet and lead him inside the fortress. She knew Fenris and Thranduil would be in their study so she led the prince directly at them, she was getting tired of the prince pathetic threats, and him constantly trying to get away, she pushed the door open and pushed the prince inside. She cut the ropes binding his hands together and pulled off his hood, she took a step back, and just as she had forseen he sprung up to attack her, she quickly swooped his legs away from beneath him and he landed on his back with a hard thud, she then turned towards Thranduil "you should teach your brat some manners, Thran, he deffently dont know how to behave around females", she watched as Thranduil rounded his chair and walked over to his son, hoisted him up, the prince looked confused and his eyes flickered from his father and over to the other two elves that was in the room "Ada? whats going on?" Fenris walked up and stood next to Thranduil " a bit dramatic dont you think Keya?" Keya just shook her head, it was too easy to get to him, needed to teach the brat a lesson" Legolas frowned "Ada? who are these elves?" Keya let her orbs run over the prince, he had his fathers complection, the high cheekbones, his blue eys, but he looked to much like Synnorha, it almost made her sick. "These elves where my closest friend a long time ago" Keya met Legolasˋs eyes challenging, the ellon in front of her looked confused, his eyes then shifted to his father " you are friends with the shadowhunters?" Keya rolled her eyes and scofft "Key word here is was, as in not anymore" she took another threatening step towards the young prince "I have better use of my time then to socialize with Mirkwood filth" she hissed, the prince took her challange and stood face to face with Keya "you dont speak to royalty like that" he said and puffed out his chest, Keya squinted her eyes "your little silver circlet dont mean anything here, to me your just a spoiled, overpampered brat" she flicked her pointer at his nose, she then turned and was about to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm, she snarled at the prince, before she could speak, Thranduils voice boomed out "Let her go Legolas, you are to respect Keya and Fenris!" Keya could see the anger flaring up in the ellons blue eyes "You expect me to respect the elfs that obducted us?" Keya pushed Thranduil to the side and was up in the princeˋs face again, her patience where running thin " Someone wants your pretty little crowned head dead, so bad that they hired me and Fenris to see that you both roth in the hell you two crawled out of, the thing is that Fenris and your father used to be very close, and to honer that friendship we decided to spare your lifes, you will be much safer here, until we find out who hired us and neutralize the threat, in return for our service we expect full pardoning. You can roam freely inside the fortressˋs walls, outside the walls you are dead, prince." she spat out the last word before she turned and stomped angrily out of the room.

Fenris sighed and looked after Keya before he motioned for Legolas and Thranduil to have a seat " I will have your dinner sent here, when your done i will have a servant show you to your room, Legolas. You two should talk, your father will fill you in on what we know." Legolas stared up at Fenris "why does she hate mw so much? if you all used to be friends?" Fenris took a deep breath "it is a long story, your father can fill you in on the detail. I need to talk with Keya. " he nodded to Thranduil who nodded back and as he opened the door he turned and looked at the young prince "it is true what Keya said, you are safe here, but dont expect to much curtasy, you two are not really charished by these elves" he then quickly walked out and closed the door behind him.  
He found Keya in a conversation with some of the scouts, he walked up to her "Keya, might i have a word?" he could easely spot the annoyance in her silver orbs "fine" she huffed and they moved further into the room. "Dont be to hard on the prince, he can not help who his parants are, he is not to blame for what happened" Keya squinted her eyes "i know that, i still dont like him. " She was about to walk away from him but Fenris grabed Keyas arm " maybe you should talk with Thran, give him a chance to explain himself Keya" Keya pulled her arm free from his grip "you might have forgiven him, but i have not" Fenris nodded "i know, that is obvious, just remember what Oropher was like, just remember what he did to him" Keya took a step back "i dont have time for this now" Fenris nodded and let her go, he sighed.

Thranduil watched Legolas pace back and forth, a servant had brought their dinner and placed it on a small table, but it was to much tension in the room to eat "How could you be friends with the shadow hunters? Why have i never heard of them, who are they?" Thranduil grabed the glass of wine and took a large gulp, he had never discussed much of the past with his son, it was still to raw and painfull, now he really did not have a choice, it was better to get it all out in the open " i have never talked about them becouse it have always been to painfull, the past is not as pleasant as you might think. " He told Legolas the whole story, not leaving out any details, his son had gone from pacing to sloutching back in the chair next to his father. "You never loved my mother?" Thranduil shook his head "im sorry to tell you but i did not, my heart belonged to someone els" Thranduil watched his son as the realization of how he remembered his mother was wrong. The door opened and a servant stepped inside "i will take you to your room" he said coldly, Thranduil nodded to Legolas that they where done talking and that he could follow the servant. 

Keya curled up into the chair she had chose in the library, they had not used alot of time to fill the fortress with furniture, just the most nessesary to make it comfortable, but the library where stocked, since they had alot of time on their hand between contracts.To get lost in a story and let your mind wander had been a lifesaviour for Keya. She heard the door creek open and raised her head to greet the one comming into join her in her little sanctuary, she thought it was Fenris or one of the other soldiers, but was surprised when she saw the prince of Mirkwood enter. She groaned and the prince atleast had the desancy to look apolegetic at her "i could not sleep" he said and she nodded, "grab a book and read" she just answered and directed her attention to the book in her lap. She heard the prince walk around and study the back of eachbook on the display in the shelfs, she felt his eyes on her from time to time and after reading four pages without remembering a word she read she sighed and closed the book. "You seemed troubled, what is on your mind Legolas Greenleaf" It almost seemed like the young ellon exhaled in relief and walked around the shelf to join her. He carefully sat down in the chair next to hers. "My father told me everything" he said and Keya nodded, she was not surprised that Thranduil had chose not to tell his son about their past. "I see now that my whole life i have been clinging to a fantasy made up by a childish memory" the ellon continued, she realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled "i recon your father did not want to corrupt your innocent mind with the shadows from his past, he suffered greatly when he was your age and did not want you to go through what he did" Legolas nodded, he leaned back and closed his eyes "atleast he did not flog me for having feelings for his former captain" Keya did not respond to this, she remembered all to well how she had been forced to watch as Thranduil had been punished by his father, it was almost like the lashes had struck her own body. She noticed the prince was yet again staring at her, she lifted her head and met his gaze "you could have been my mother" he breathed, but to Keyas ears it was like the ellon was screaming it, she laid the book on the table with shaky hands "No Legolas, that is not correct, i could not. Dont even think thoughts like that." Legolas was about to reach out for her hand, what was it with the Mirkwood males and the urge to hold her hand all the time, she thought to her self and pulled away like she was burnt "it is true, if my grandfather had not intervined you would have been my mother" Keya shook her head, she did not understand what kind of delutional spell the ellon was under but this was rediculous "No Legolas, i could not. I was a servant, an archer, your father was the crown prince, destened to be king, he was/ is from a line of pure blood, highborn. You of all elves should know you dont mix the bloods." Legolas got out of his chair and squatted down next to her chair, she leaned over to the otherside, trying to get away from his presence, holey arda he was clingy. "You could have ran away together, you made it out, you built all this" he gestured with his hands "It is not to late", Keya cringed, this sertainly reached a new level of awkwardness, she got out of the chair " Legolas, stop building up stupid fantazies, your father made his choice, he chose to follow his father bidding and married the drag.... your mother, she is awaitening for his return, and they will be united once again, he even told Fenris he is awaitening his death, now that you are old enough to take his place, he have no desire to keep living, He chose her, not me, he loves her." Legolas got up to his feet and just stared at her for a moment before he left, and Keya let out a shakey breath, she pressed the heals of her hands into her eyes, forcing back the tears that was threatening to come from the painfull memories and being forced to say this out loud. Once again she was back at feeling as shatered as she did when she ran from Mirkwood. She walked over and picked up the book and slid it back on the shelf, there was no point in even trying to night. She heard the door creek open again and she groaned again "Go to bed Legolas, i have nothing more to tell you!" she said pleedingly and turned around only to be face to face with the elf that had been haunting her every thought since she could remember. "Oh, its you" she said and cringed, "i am sorry, i did not think anyone was in here" Thranduil said, but he did not turn around to leave, he walked further into the room, closer to her "yes, it seems like no one can sleep tonight" she said with a huff, "i am sorry if my son was bothering you, i will talk with him, tell him to leave you alone" he said apologetically and Keya just nodded, she waited for him to leave but when he did not move, she desided to go herself, this fortress suddenly seemed overcrowded. "Can we talk?" he suddenly said and his hand grabed hers as she was about to walk past him, she looked down at her hand, it looked so small laying in his elegant larger hand, his long fingers curled slowly around her hand, she pulled her hand out of his grip "dont touch me" she hissed and rubbed her hand slightly, trying to get the tingling feeling in her skin away. It was clear that Thranduil was not used to being rejected, because his eyes flared up in anger before they got a more neutrale expression, "i dont know what you feel the need to talk about Thranduil, i sertainly feel that everything that was to say between us was said that morning when your father hauled me into your bedchamber and acused me of poisoning your wife." She stubbornly met Thranduils gaze, she felt it was more a powerstrugle of will then anything els, she was not gonna give in and show him the submissive side of her, she was done with that, this was her theretory, here she was ruling and he was only here on her mercy. She got a little startled when he shifted his gaze to the floor "i understand you are angry Keya, i wronged you, i regret everyday that i did not speak up for you, even when the proof of your innocense was handed to me" he closed his eyes and shook his head "i was as naiv as Legolas is now, even with a father like Oropher, i had a hope that everything would be alright in the end, we just had to wait it through" Keya scrunged her nose, she had never thought of Thranduil as passive "Wait? we are elves, Thranduil, we are imortal. " She wanted to slap him for the vision that filled her thoughts, him laying in Synnorhas bed as she entered that morning, offcourse he just wanted to sit passive and watch the years slowly roll by, he had a beautiful wife that he seemed to unite with, it sertainly would have been a pleasent time for him, torturous for her. "No actually Thranduil, i should thank you" he looked up at her his brow raised quizzically "i should thank you for condaming me to death with your silence, it was the only way i could escape the torture of being you and your wifes servant, when i found your wifes potions in her closet i was more then once tempted to drink it myself" Thranduils eyes sadned "you dont mean that Keya, you have always been so vibrent and full of life, you do not want to fade" She steped closer to him "unlike you, you mean" she snapped at him "yes, Fenris told me you did not pleed him to spare your life, only your sonˋs. but you know what?, forcing you to wait yet another century to fade before you meet your precious wife is alot more aluring to me then to just end your life here. " She stormed out of the room, she had nothing more to say to him.


	9. Revelations

Fenris had brought Thranduil and Legolas out into the courtyard where the troops where training. Grunts and the sounds of metal clinging was the only noise that could be heard, no shouting or barking out orders like they had been used to in the traininggrounds of Mirkwood. He saw that bouth the King and prince enjoyed watching what unfolded infront of them. They had stoped by a small group of five sparring elfs, all batteling agianst eachother, they all where masked with theire signature hoods on, the only indication that there where a female elf amongst them batteling was the difference in their heights. He saw that Thrans eyes where glued to who he knew where Keya, it was obvious his friend knew too, the pull they had to eachother was just too strong. "Is Keya the captain of the guards?" the young prince standing next to him wondered, with a slight tug at his lips he shook his head " No me and Keya run this operation of merceneries as equals, we have four group leaders under our comand. Archers, swordsmen, scouts and trackers, servants." The young prince nodded intrigued, Fenris could see how the young prince where literarly itching to test his streangth against his soldiers. Fenris tapped the one elf infront of him on the sholder, the elf turned towards him and Fenris nodded towards the prince. The masked soldier threw his sword over to the prince and stepped out of the way, Legolas blinked, surprised as his hand clutched around the light but deadly blade. Fenris and Thranduil stepped aside and let Legolas join the others, the young prince advanced quickly but where swiftly pushed back, Fenris leaned closer to his friend "you know your son is about to get his ass handed to him right?" Thranduil chuckled "I like the way your troops fight, it wount hurt him to pick up some new moves". They both had to take another step back when the shorter elf launched at the prince and finted him so that he ended up on the ground on his back. The sparring seased to a halt and Keya pushed her hood down from her head and reached out her hand to the prince, chuckeling from his surprised expression. "You have to teach me how to move like that, my lady. I cant forsee how you will advance next" the prince said excitedly. Fenris saw Keyas muscles tense and gave her a warning stare, she sighed and met the princeˋs openly excited face with softening eyes "Keya will do just fine, and yes, if you and your father are going to stay here a while then i will teach you some moves", the prince beemed over at his father, then he turned to Keya again "and the move you used when you captured me?" Keya giggled alittle at that "You better ask your father to teach you that, he where the one who taught me that little trick" Legolas stared surprised at his father, who he knew was excelent on the battleground, but not sneaky, "it is true, he did that to me ones, snuk up on me and scared the holey eru out of me" Both Fenris and Thranduil chuckled, "ada, did you threaten her with a dagger?, i thought you all where friends?" Thranduil shook his head, but Keya continued "no your fathers mighty weapon of choice was a stick he found on the ground, i was on night watch and wherent paying attantion to my surroundings, he taught me a lesson. I used a dagger on you because i could not find a stick", they bursted out laughing but a calling from the north wall made them look up in silence "Rider!", the gates where opened and a hodded elf jumped off the horse before it came to an halt. The elf pushed his hood off and dark, almost black hair tumbled over his sholders as he strode over the courtyard and he joined them. The elf nodded to Fenris before he grabed Keyas sholder, and his cold eyes lingered on her lith form "Any news " she asked as she beemed up to the dark elf.

Thranduils eyes where glued to the dark elfs hand resting on Keyas sholder, the elfs adoringly stare at her had not gone unnoticed either, Thranduil felt the wellknown jealousy churn in his abdomen. "The witch from Lorien have arrived, this will make it far more difficult to keep the palace under observation." Fenris nodded to the information that the dark elf had presented them with, Thranduil watched his friend as he gestured his hand towards the dark elf "This is Cìrdan, he is the leader of the scout and trackers" Legolas still eager and full of excitement from the sparring, greeted the dark elf. He watched as the varglike eyes of the dark elf messured his son, but it didnt seem like his son took any notice of it. Cìrdan then looked over to Thranduil, he met the dark elfs stare and he could see how the gray orbs almost blackened in hatred. Fenris had already warned him about not being welcomed by the other mercenaries, but this was more then just not taking a likiing to royals, this dark stare seemed to be personal. "We will still keep our eyes on the palace, but from a further distance" Keya answered the dark elf, which nodded agreeingly, "is it wise to keep the filth roaming around freely?" the dark elf huffed, his eyes squinting in discust, Thranduil could see his friend shrug "we dont see the harm, they are guests under our protection, not prisoners." The dark elf scoffed "I know how filth like that behave, we have all heard the storys from the palace, do you really think our servants are safe with him walking around freely? And now his spawn too?" Thranduil frowned and took a step closer to the dark elf "what are you talking about? me and my son are of no threat to any of the elfs living within these walls" Cìrdanˋs lips curled up in an evil grin "you think that the word of your filthy lifestyle would not reach out side of the woodland borders?. No females are safe around you and your kin, woodelf!. I know all about how you and your father shared your wife" Cìrdan spat at the ground before Thranduils feet "you have probably raised him in the same filthy mannor, no wonder the redheaded captain fled with the dwarfs into the lonley montain!" Thranduil growled and launched forward at Cìrdan, but Fenris and Legolas grabed him by his arms and held him back. "Savage!" the dark elf spat at him before he turned and walked inside the fortress main hall. Thranduil felt his friends grip around his sholder eased up and motioned for Legolas to follow him back inside, the courtyard where almost empty, only Keya standing before him with a dark expression, she nodded towards the sword that his son had disregarded on the ground and he picked it up, Keya knew him well, she knew how he was tensing up and needed an outlet. He weighed the weight of the sword in his hand and gave it a couple of swings before Keya shot forward and launched, which he easly blocked. He knew she was testing the waters, probably thinking he was a bit rusty now that he was a king, but one thing Thranduil always made sure of was to maintain his ability at the battleground. It was the only way he could get an outlet with all that pent up frustration and agrevation through the years. He had watched her everyday from his window, and he had studied her when she was sparring with Legolas, her unpredictable moves was starting to form a pathern in his mind, and he felt how her swings was becomming more erratic. She was getting tired, he did not blame her, she had already been spending half the day on the traininggrounds. He dodged her attack and pushed her back with his sholder, soon he had cornered her, one last blow sent her sward flying through the air, landing on the snow covered ground. He placed his hands on each side of her head, their eyes locking, their chests where heaving from the fight, suddenly he could not hold him self back any longer, his hands slid down and cupped her cheeks and he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against her, in a ghostlike kiss, when she didnt retreat her head he crashed his lips against her in a hungry kiss, his hands bundled up in her long silky tresses and his tongue exploring her hot velvetsmooth mouth, it felt so right, it felt like he had just come home, it almost felt like his whole body came to life again after spending centuries in a dormant state, he felt her hands glide from his abdomen and up to his chest and she slowly gave it alittle push. He looked down at her, searching her eyes " i cant do this" she whispered and shook her head, his hand cupped her cheek again and his thumb carresed her cheek " why not? " he whispered back, he refused to think that she did not feel the same attraction as he did. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, but she quickly turned her head, he frowned "i know you feel it too" he whispered against her ear, nipping at the skin just below her ear, "it is just as strong as it once was" he continued and heard her sniffle, he leaned back and met her eyes, her beautiful sparkling eyes where welling over by tears, why was she crying? , her body shivering slightly, then it dawned on him, did she and the dark elf have a thing?. "Keya " he breathed and placed his pointer under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, he wanted to erase any thought she might have about the dark elf, he wanted to fill her every thought. Suddenly he felt a hand clamp down on his sholder and was ripped back away from Keya, " you where told to stay away from her, you woodland filth" a fist conected with his jaw and he felt his head jolt back, he shook his head slightly and met the cold stare of the fuming darkhaired elf infront of him, he was ready to launch himself at Cìrdan, " i refuse to let you destroy her with your sadistic and nasty urges", Keya stepped inbetween the two of them. 

"You two stop this right now", she stared at her friend, Cìrdan, "i belive you have other places to be right now, i suggest you go cool off". He saw his nostrils where flaring as his deathstare was directed at Thranduil, then he directed his stare at her and his eyes instantly softened "im just looking out for you Keya, he is manipulating you to submit to his filthy habbit" Keya shook her head and placed her hand flatly on his chest "Cìrdan, go, this does not consearn you, i can handle myself", Cìrdan huffed but left the courtyard. She turned to Thranduil who was rubbing his jaw absentmindly, his ice cold stare was glued to Cìrdans retreaving back, she walked over and nudged Thranduils sholder to follow him, she led him up to her quarters and motioned for him to enter, she then found a rag and wet it with water before she slowly dapped it at the crock of his mouth, where the skin had broken against his teeth as Cìrdan had hit him. She felt Thranduils eyes burn into her, but was to nervous to meet his stare, her lips where still tingling from his kiss, it had really taken her by surprise how good it had felt, her toes where literarly curling up in her boots when he had deepened the kiss, her mind had gone compleatly blank, but she knew she could not let her self feel for him, he was married, he had bonded with Synnorha and he did not belong to her. She felt her hand gently be pushed aside "you dont have to do this, i am fine" he said quietly, she placed the rag on the table, expecting him to leave her quarters. She felt his presence right behind her, his body was radiating off a heat that was making her knees weak "Keya" he said in the same quiet voice, dark and rich as she remembered, "tell me you dont belive what Cìrdan said?" she closed her eyes, she remembered all the nasty things Cìrdan had reported about the palace as he was scouting out Mirkwood. At first it had sounded to wild to be true, she had told her self over and over that what the rumors said was not Thranduil at all, not the same elf who had drunkenly stumbled into her quarters, snuggeling into her because he was cold. But then some of the rumors was confirmed from scouts at other elven realms, and how easely he left her bed and willingly climbed into Synnorhaˋs, she had started beliving it. Fenris had told her it was just rumors, that he could never belive that his friends mind could be that corupted by power, but she had let her hurt feelings and jealousy cloud her mind. She felt how he turned her body against his and whiped her chin up so she was forced to stare up into his so blue eyes, "do you belive i am capable to do the horrible things Cìrdan acuse me of?" She inhaled sharply, reading the hurt in his eyes "i didnt at first, then we heard the same type of rumors from other elven realms about you, about Oropher. They said you whent mad when you almost died from fighting the dragon, how you ruled after your father died on the battlefield only confirmed the rumors. Other elven realms fear you." She watched him close his eyes for a moment "is that the reason why you stoped me earlier? Or do you have feelings for the dark elf?" she heard the bitter undertone in his voice "my reason dosent matter, Thran, i can not go through that whole thing again. " She was about to turn and open the door for him to leave but he grabed her and pulled her against his chest, she felt his arm envelope her and then his lips crashed against her, she couldnt help the moan of surprise escaping her lips, she felt how she was lifted up from the floor, she yelped but his strong arms held her like she was as light as a feather. It was almost like her her hands had a mind of its own and they snaked around his neck, her lips kissing him back as hungrily as he kissed her. She felt how he moved them over to her bed and they bounced down on the straw matrass, she felt him push her tunic up and she felt the cool air whisking over her abdomen, it felt like she had been drinking to much of the strong elven wine, her mind was clouded, all her senses where filled up with him, the burning feeling of his hands touching her skin, his kisses down her neck and chest, his hard body pressing against her, the need for him filling her compleatly, "the rumors isnt true Keya" he whispered and she felt his hotbreath tickeling her abdomen, she felt her leather boots being removed, her leggings following suit, she shivered when she felt his hot mouth against her inner tigh "i havent stoped thinking about you, all i ever wanted was you" she felt how he moved up towards her core, her abdomen pooling with heath, she couldnt take this sweet torture any longer, she pulled him up and slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hands slipped into his smooth blond locks and her nails raked his scalp, needing him closer she wraped her legs around his waist. A sharp pain shot through her body as he slid inside of her, she gasped and felt how he tensed up, he leaned up on his elbow and looked deep in her eyes "Im sorry, i should have been more gentle" he whispered, she squeezed her eyes shot, waiting for her body to accept his intrution, a dull aching replaised the sharp pain, she felt his lips on her neck again and he slowly started to thrust into her, slowly streatching her, it didnt take long before her body was on fire again and she pulled him closer, she moaned louder and heard him growl against her neck as he nibbled on her sensitiv spot right under her ear. This felt so much better then she had ever imagined, she felt her body building up to something, she started moving her hips meating his every thrust. She grabed the hem of his tunic and tore it over his head, desperate to feel his skin against hers, he grabed her hands and forced them abow her head as he laid the other arm around her back lifting her up, a white light suddenly exploded inside of her and she cryed out in extacy, clinging to him as she rode out the high his body where giving her, it didnt take long until she felt his muscles tensed up and a shiver ran through his body and he colapsed over her, his mouth found her in a long deep kiss before he pulled back and they both gasped for air. She felt how he rolled off of her, but to her surprise he didnt leave her bed, he pulled her into his body as he pulled the blanket and animal furr over them, she sighed, snuggeling closer to his warm body, he kissed her "sleep, we can talk in the morning" he whispered and she blissfully closed her eyes, unaware of the elf standing outside the wooden door, listening in on them.

Fenris where about to knock on Keyas door when it opened, she had deffently not expected him there so she tore the door open and he had clear view to the inside of her sleeping quarters. His brown eyes landed on the tunic, leggings and boots strewn across her floor, then his eyes landed on her messy bed, where he spotted a sleeping form, blond hair spread across a naked back, he cocked a brow quisically and his best friend quickly shut the door "spare me the lecture" she hissed and stomped down the hall, he grinned widely and hurried after her, as he came up next to her, she glared at him and he lifted his hands infront of himself "im not judging, i knew it was bound to happen sooner or later" she huffed as a responce, "so does this mean you two worked out your problems?" he asked, barly able to contain his excitement of being right, "no, he wanted to talk this morning, but as you could see for yourself, he is still sleeping, im not ready to talk to him yet" and he rolled his eyes at her, "stop being so stubborn Keya, just admitt you love him, he loves you, he havent been able to keep his eyes off of you since he got here, Legolas even told me yesterday that his father have changed since he got here, he hardly recognize his father." Keya just shook her head "not now Fen, why where you at my door? any news?". He suddenly remembered why he had been at Keyas door "yes, the scouts from up north came back last night, i guess you where too busy bonding with Thran to hear the shouts from the courtyard" he chuckled when he saw the grim look on Keya " there is news, we now know who wants Thran and Legolas dead." Keya blinked up at him " looks like Oropher father had adopted an orphan, who he raised as his son before Oropher was born, but when Oropherˋs father married and was blessed or cursed, depends on how you look at it, he rejected the orphan since he had his rightfull heir, a pure blood. The orphan whos name was Darcassan grew up, got married and had a son, named Dakath. Darcassan started a riot against Oropher and Oropher executed Darcassan before he left Doriath and moved his household to Mirkwood. It seems like Dakath swore revenge on Oropher and his decendants, he was going to rid middle earth of the sindarian bloodline." Keya frowned and looked at Fenris " But why now? why so long after Oropher came to Mirkwood?" Fenris opened the door to the study and they both walked in, Legolas where already sitting by the fire waiting for them, Fenris watched how Keya gave the young prince a short nod, not really meeting the ellons blue stare, it almost made him grin " It looks like Dakath have been working hard on manipulating the politicians of the high council of Doriath, and only now reached the positions where he had the power to hire us to execute his personal vandetta against Orophers blood line. His plan was to take over as the rightfull king, in his own mind, of Mirkwood once Thranduil and Legolas was cleared out." Fenris took a breather and filled a plate with cheese and fruit. He sat down next to the prince and ate, Keya had grabed an apple and leaned against the heavy desk "so all we have to do is assasinate this Dakath and then Thran and Legolas will be able to return to Mirkwood safely?" Both Fenris and Legolas nodded. Fenris emptied his plate "I was thinking of sending Eldrin and a few of his swordsmen to take out Dakath" Keya nodded to Fenris suggestion "i will go tell Thran the good news. I guess they could return to Mirkwood in about a month time" Fenris nodded.

Keya walked down the hall towards her quarters, a storm was raging inside of her, finally they had a breakthrough in the case and they now knew who they where up against, but that also ment that Thran would be able to return to Mirkwood and walk out of her life once again, while her home was now here. What had she expected, he was the king, he had a realm to rule, she knew that, and even if the banishment where uplifted Mirkwood where not her home anymore, it had to many painfull memories for her to bare. Why had she let last night happen, suddenly she felt nausseous and her vision got blurry, she had to lean against the stone wall not to fall to her knees, she bent over and clutched her stomach, she felt the urge to vomit but swallowed. What was happening? Why did her body suddenly feel so weak? She had only had an apple, the cramp in her abdomen would not give and she stumbled down the hall, she really needed to sit down, maybe Thran could call for Fen, she pushed the door to her quarters open and as she entered she saw Thran laying on the floor on his side clutching his stomach. She pushed her own pain aside and ran over to him "Thran? what happened? " she heard her own voice was high pitched from the panic, as she pulled Thranduils body over on his back, his face was pale, he opened his eyes and tried to focus "I dont know, a servant came with food, i got dressed, ate and was gonna go look for you, but then an overwhealming pain in my stomach struck me like lightning from clear blue sky" Keya placed her hand over his abdomen, his body started to shake and a sweat broke out on his pale forhead. She stumbled out into the hall and called for help, she crawled back to Thranduils side and clutched his hand in hers "we will figure this out, just hold on" Thranduil nodded weakly, his body started to shake again and he curled up clutching his stomach again. It didnt take long before running feet could be heard comming down the hall, Fenris and Legolas ran inside, Keya looked up " i dont know what is happening, i found him like this!" Fenris bent over his friend, placing his ear against his open mouth, listening to his shallow breath, feeling his forhead and then placing his hand flatly on his chest "his heartbeat is weak, his breath is shallow, his skin feels cold, it looks like poison" Keya gasped and Legolas threw himself on the floor grabbing his fathers other hand, "what do we do, we dont have a healer here, we have no idea what kind of poison that is been used" Fenris nodded, "he needs to go see the healer in Mirkwood, she knows alot about the different plants, herbs and poisons. She told me she knew about Synnorhaˋs poisons when i told her you had been framed" Legolas nodded. Keya clutched her own stomach, Fenris touched her sholder and helped her up "are you alright?" he asked and she bent over alittle, grabing onto Fenris arm to keep herself standing "i dont know what is happening, my abdomen hurts so bad" Fenris nodded and Legolas looked worried up at them "Is she also poisoned? All three of us ate the same breakfast in your study" Fenris shook his head and looked at Keya " I feel fine Legolas, and she does not have any other sympthoms then just the pain. I think she is feeling your fathers pain becouse their faès have bonded, it brings two elfs together and they can feel eachothers emotions" Legolas helped Keya sit down "i can take my father to Mirkwood" he quickly stated but Keya shook her head "its too dangerous, you need to stay here, your life is still in danger, i will take him myself. We will ride together, it will be faster" Fenris nodded and shouted for a servant to enter, he gave the order to have a horse readyed and turned to Keya "are you sure you can handle it? " she just nodded. She where not going to let him die. Not now.


End file.
